Lighting Hope
by AnimePleasegood
Summary: Have you ever believed that the red string of fate could change someone's life? Our journey begins with a girl who will meet new friends along her way. She has to face new challenges and enemies. A new hope will turn her into a better person. Friendship could be the answer for Sachi Phar. A very promising and funny story including an interaction with everyone. [Slow Romance]
1. Encounter X And X Killua

**A/N: I have been obsessed over the Hunter x Hunter anime that I decided to write my own story with my OC involving the main cast of the anime. Of course, she will have a background story and I will explain further her past in progression. It will follow the storyline but it is more about my OC's perspective. I will add more scenarios and sometimes it will change everything that is based on the original story. I knew that Togashi's story is a masterpiece however if you don't like OCs then it is not my problem. You are free to read my story or not. If you are interested, please give it a shot and share your opinion by reviewing it. I will be uploading much faster depending of the feedback. Thank you and enjoy reading!**

 _ **Italic = Inner thoughts**_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Everything was fine until one day a conflagration destroyed her daily life.

She could hear people screaming and asking for help.

The flames increased and invaded the field.

"Sachi, can you hear me?" A middle aged man shouted and was under the concrete.

"Father, where are you?" She was inhaling under the suffocating air.

The young girl tried to help her father by removing the rock under his back.

Sadly, the rock would not move an inch. The man was coughing blood and he was in his last breath.

"My dear, please drink this potion." He whispered while removing the item from his pocket.

"Father, I just can't leave you alone!" The girl cried with unshed teary golden eyes.

"Please listen to my request and leave after this."

"F-father!"

"Don't forget that no matter what happens... you need...to stay alive."

The little girl drank the potion and as soon she opened her eyes, founding herself in Dolle Harbor.

 **CH.1 – Encounter X And X Killua**

 _Was I daydreaming again? I should stop doing that._

Sachi remembered the investigation when she was on the boat.

The captain asked her about her name and her reason to be a Hunter.

She replied that she aimed to be an herbalist.

In a matter of fact, Sachi needed the license so she could travel everywhere.

Sachi wanted to find more about the mysteries behind this beautiful world yet so cruel.

Somehow, the sensei of her sensei was a very inspirable man.

As Sachi was about to walk away, the captain stopped her.

He mentioned about a short path which was to head for the cedar tree on the hilltop behind the city.

On her way, there was a bunch of man who was following her. Basically, these men wanted to have the bounty over her head: a rumor of a young girl that escaped from a very dangerous laboratory.

The one who will be able to capture her will gain 150 million jennies.

Sachi wanted to continue peacefully her path until she did notice something.

She recognized theses bandits that were on the same boat earlier.

The young lady decided to turn the other side to delay her preys to the wrong way.

"Are you the girl on the picture?"The muscled man with an eye patch growled.

"Do I look like a little girl?"She replied with confidence, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Boss, this girl looks older. Maybe it is not the same person."

"Are you an idiot? She has the same feature."Another bandit commented.

"I have seen many people in my life. So I guess she is the tragedy kind who seeks revenge." The leader answered with a smirk.

"Oh really!? What else did they said on that bounty?"

"So you do admit it?"

"Not really, but if you are still going to be on my way then I will have fight you."

"Did you guys hear what this girlie said!?" One of the bandits laughed.

Meanwhile, the little boy with a skateboard heard a screaming.

Not far away, he noticed a strawberry haired that knocked out a bunch of men with neck chops neatly.

He was very impressed and he could sense a very dangerous aura but it vanished after an instant.

The kid was very intrigued and wanted to know more about this girl that was now standing in front of him.

"Hey kiddo. Don't tell me you were with them? If yeah, I won't spare you just because you are a brat."

"Look Onee-san, you are mistaken. Why will I be with theses losers?" He answered with a tiny smirk plastered on his face.

"Whatever." She sighed.

She picked her purple messenger bag and returned to her path.

"What do you want again?" The young teen questioned while spotting the silver haired one.

"I'm not following you. Don't get the wrong idea; the place that I want to reach is on the same way."

"Ah I see. So you are going to take the Hunter Exam!"

"Not really. I just want to have fun." He replied quickly wondering why he was being so honest with this particular stranger.

"They say that company is much better than being solo."

The boy laughed at her comment and approached her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sachi Phar but I did prefer if you call me Onee-san. You see, I don't want other strangers to hear out my name."

"Sure, Onee-san. I'm Killua."


	2. Test X of X Tests

**Disclaimers: I don't own any characters made by Togashi** ** **Yoshihiro**. I just own my OC. **

_**Italic : Inner thoughts**_

* * *

 **CH.2 - Test × of × Tests**

It's been an hour that both have been walking on their way for the small town.

Sachi started to ask Killua about his purpose. He remained silent and looked a bit troubled.

She ruffled his soft hair and grinned at him.

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure you will found something soon."

Killua looked at the older teen and started feeling something he missed during his childhood.

Somehow, he wanted to change the subject before she would ask about his family.

"I was wondering why you didn't murder these people who tried to kill you earlier."

"Well, you see...Firstly, they were just after the bounty. Secondly, they aren't worth to be killed."

"Are you a serial killer or something?"

"Do you really think a serial killer will have a conversation with a brat like you?"

And soon, they arrived at the city. It looked like a deserted place but they both knew that they were being followed.

"Doki...Doki...Doki..."

Killua was pissed off and found the old lady who was holding a cane.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Two siblings traveling together?"

"She is not my older sister! And by the way, we don't even look alike!"

Sachi laughed this time and couldn't help but think that Killua was adorable.

"Calm down, Killua. From what it looks, this old lady is perhaps an examiner."

"This young lady looks much clever than I thought."

This time it was Sachi who almost lost her temper and tried so hard to take the statement as a compliment.

"Doki-Doki."

"Onee-san, what is this old hag murmuring about?"

"Doki-Doki."

"Dunno. Maybe she is remembering her younger days when she had a crush..."

"Exciting Two-Choice quiz!"

Then the people behind the old lady were playing a musical as if it was an orchestral.

Killua looked shocked and Sachi couldn't help but laugh at Killua's expression.

At the same time, there was a raven that flew out while chirping.

"You both chose the path behind the cedar tree. Now, I shall administer a single-question quiz."

Killua and Sachi looked at each other and were trying so hard to understand what this old lady was simmering.

"You will have 5 seconds to state your answer. Give the wrong answer and you're disqualified. And finally, you will have to give up on taking this year's Hunter Exam. "

Sachi remembered her sensei's word.

He was the younger teacher on the hunter community but somehow she was able to convince him to be his apprentice.

The long silver haired young man who has been taught by Ging was her sensei.

Thought, she ended up calling him Onii-san since they weren't really far by age.

One of the hints that Kite has told her before she went to this journey was to be aware of the tricks.

After returning to reality, she started to understand that this old lady was trying to trick them.

Killua, on the other hand, was just being impatient and wanted to get over it.

"Your answer will be either the number 1 or 2. Any other answer will be considered incorrect."

"Can we just start already?" The young boy said in an annoyed tone.

"Your hometown has been burned by a bunch of bandits. And you have a very short time to save either your father or your mother. Select 1, for your father and select 2 for your mother."

Killua was trying so hard to imagine his parents in this situation.

 _Impossible._ He knows that wouldn't have happened in the first place.

The young boy had to choose over his father Silva or his mother Kikyou.

He finally picked an answer.

Killua will rather choose his father and see his own mother burn in hell...since his father deemed to be the most tolerable in their Zoldyck's ' _parenting_ '.

Sachi was paralyzed and wanted something to comfort her.

She remembered her past and the people in her village.

They were screaming through her mind and begging for help.

Before Killua could answer the question, he suddenly felt something soft.

"Time's up. Why did you guys remain silent?"

Basically, Sachi was embracing the young boy very tightly.

Killua felt his cheeks burning and released himself from her embrace.

"What do you think you are doing!?" He embarrassingly asked, still remembering the warmth.

"Oh! Sorry, I just remembered something from the past." She murmured softy.

Sachi faced the old lady and answered her question.

"It means that I must be stronger to not let this accident even happen in the first place."

"Young lady, you're not answering my question."

"Well, I will have not chosen either of them because both are very precious to me. As soon as they vanish, you will know that a part of you is missing very deeply in your heart."

The old lady understood the meaning of her words and she guessed that this young lady went through a lot of pain.

Killua was fascinated by her speech. He never thought about it before.

Now, the young boy started to think about the consequence of being an orphan.

He will not have been as spoiled as he was.

Killua always had his chocolate bars, toys and games on his room.

The old lady turned her face to Killua and waited for his answer as well.

"The answer was to remain silent." He smirked with a neko face.

The old lady grinned and opened the gate that was from the right side.

They continued both their journey as they ran over the door.

"Goodbye, Granny." The strawberry haired one yelled and understood the purpose of this quiz.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the prologue, I really do appreciate the favorites, follows and reviews. Don't forgot that you guys are the motivation that keeps me writing. All of your questions will be answered as I progress my story. I hope you guys enjoy Killua and Sachi interactions together. This is still the beginning and I promise you that it will get better.  
**


	3. Hisoka X and X Magical Beasts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter that was made by Togashi Yoshihiro. I just own my OC.**

 ** _Italics: Inner Thoughts_**

* * *

 **CH.3 – Hisoka X and X Magical Beasts**

After two hours, Sachi and Killua have reached to the Navigator's house.

On their way, they saw a signboard that warned them about the magical beasts.

"I'm impressed that you can keep up with me." Killua mentioned suddenly.

"Well you see, I'm so used to camp outside with my sensei."

"Is your sensei that strong?"

"You bet he is! And a very handsome one."

"Okay, someone has a crush~" The little boy sang, planning to tease his new companion.

"Not really. Even thought he is around his early twenties, he was just the brother that I never had before. Sometimes, he acted like a dad." The young lady smiled while remembering the good time she spent with her sensei.

As soon as they finished their chatting, they both entered the house.

Killua and Sachi looked around but didn't see anyone inside.

Suddenly, they felt a very dark aura coming their way.

Killua wanted to run away and leave Sachi by herself.

Before following his impulses, Sachi took hold of his shoulders.

"Everything will be fine! I'm here for you!" The pinkette assured him, staring at his blue eyes.

Then, they heard someone knocking the door and asking playfully if someone was inside.

Killua's eyes went blank and was shaking so much that he took hold of Sachi's hand.

A jester with high heels entered the room and some blood was covering his funny outfit.

"Ara~ It seems like that I'm not the only one here. ~" The magician blurted as he analyzed the room.

Sachi felt herself shivering just by hearing his voice. Now, she wished that she didn't drag Killua into this situation.

Her instincts were screaming to her that she was so D-O-O-M-E-D: the bloodlust she felt told her that the intruder was a very dangerous killer.

They were hiding behind the couch that was inside of the living room.

"Oh~ There is two little kittens hiding behind the couch. ~" He chanted while approaching them.

"He is going to kill us! And kill us! And kill us!" The young boy repeated while taking a step back.

"I guess I have no choice." The older teen murmured as she hit Killua with a neat neck chop.

The silver haired fell down on the floor and was unconscious.

Sachi revealed herself while piggybacking Killua.

She placed him gently on the couch while turning to her predator that was standing there, smirking at her.

"~ Ojou-chan, what are you doing here? ~"

"From the way you talk, you're not an examiner. Aren't you?"

"~ That is correct! ~"

"What do you want from us?"

"~ Will you entertain me? ~"

"Look I'm the one who asked you first!?"

"~ And I asked you second! ~" The jester replied as if he was playing some sick game.

"Look, I'm not here to play with you."

"~ You are the one I felt earlier. I guess this year is going to be fun. ~"

"Don't tell me you are going to take the Hunter Exam!?"

"~ What if I said yes? ~" He glared at her with his golden eyes as if he was trying to provoke her.

Hisoka threw his card and it scratched the girl's left cheek.

Sachi was very pissed off and was trying so hard to not reveal her power.

Her sensei told her that she should challenge herself without using Nen.

If the case was different or her life was in danger then she will have no choice but to reveal her true power.

The young girl closed her eyes and tried to focus her Nen under her right palm.

Now, Hisoka was excited and wanted to know about the move that she will use on him.

She was able to master the four elements: water, fire, wind and thunder. Sadly, her elements attacks were often chosen by the chance of 1/4.

Sachi was very inspired by Kite and found it very cool how his weapon was chosen randomly. Even thought, he often whined about his Crazy Sots random roulette spinning numbers. And thus, the girl thought that she could do the same with the elements of life.

Unexpectedly, Sachi evoked small flames under her right palm and throw it straightly toward Hisoka's direction.

The jester was able to dodge her flames in a very high speed. He moved to the other side of the room and her Fire Blast burned the entrance door.

At the same time, Killua woke up and had witnessed her attack.

"Onee-san, what the hell are you doing!?" he rushed over her side, holding her back.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to save you from this creep?"

"Why are you trying to burn the house?" He asked, not understanding what was going on.

"~Ohh! You both have such beautiful expressions. ~" He moaned, holding himself.

The young teens looked at him with disgust and wished to get the hell out of here by any means.

 ** _*_** _~Whoo ha_

 _Whoo_

 _Ha_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?_

 _He's my best friend best of all best friends_ ~

 _Do you have a best friend too—_

Suddenly, a ridiculous ringtone phone was heard and ended up as soon as Hisoka dismissed the phone call. Just now, Sachi and Killua had the 'what-the-fuck-is-the-apocalypse-coming-or-is-this-ringtone-for-real-question-mark' look on their faces.

"~ Well, I guess this is goodbye. ~"

"Wait! What's your name?" The young lady spoke, still on her guard.

"~Not now, my little Ichigo-chan. ~"

Sachi felt another shiver under her spine and started to regret even asking him the question. _Hell._ She didn't even want to know anymore.

Killua looked at her in awe and the expression on his face told her that she was nut to even bother herself with this perverted weirdo who picked a very LAME ringtone for his phone calls.

* * *

Illumi was the stranger that called Hisoka during his small encounter.

He was the older brother of Killua and was planning to take the Hunter Exam as well.

"~ Well hello there, Illumi. ~"

"Hisoka, will you cut out the chase?"

"~ Is someone jealous? ~"

"Look, I need to finish my business before attending the Hunter Exam."

"~ You will never know what I just witnessed! ~"

"What?" Illumi asked. He was a bit curious.

"~ I saw your little brother, Killua, with an older girl. Does your little brother have already a girlfriend before you? ~"

"What? Killu is there too...? I must tell my parents and... w-a-i-t a m-i-n-u-t-e, did you just say that there was a girl after my younger brother?"

To normal people's view, Illumi sounded like he was troubled by the mentioned 'girlfriend' but in reality, all mattered to him was the Zoldyck business.

Of course, Hisoka knew that it was the latter for Illumi.

"~ Not really in this way, but I could tell that they were close to each others. ~"

"This is really a problem and I will need to solve it in my way."

"~ Speaking of the girl, she is already a Nen user so it will be a bit of a challenge for both of us.~"

"Oh, great." He muttered with sarcasm. He knew that if Hisoka mentioned someone, it only meant that the girl takes the cake or trouble.

* * *

Killua and Sachi were trying to find the Navigators. They went outside to search for them.

The young boy looked at Sachi's injury.

"Onee-san, you are bleeding under your left cheek!"

"I'm alright and don't worry about me." She replied while taking out a cream bottle from her bag.

 _This man was going to kill me back there!_

 _Without my healing abilities, I would have been screwed for sure._

 _I wonder how he controlled his card with his Nen._

 _Next time, I will have to be more careful and use Gyo to analyze his secret behind his technique._

 _I guess Killua haven't noticed that my skin recovered._

 _Thought, the blood was still on my cheek._

"Why are you putting this lotion on your face?"

"Well, you see I have created this lotion. It could heal any small bruise like magic."

As soon she applied some cream under her cheek, her skin recovered.

"Sugoi! Are you sure that you're not a magician?"

"I'm not like the one we saw earlier." Sachi mentioned while shivering.

"Speaking of the devil, what will you do if you see him again?"

"I guess I will have to hide my identity by cross-dressing." The young lady sighed and thought it could be for the better.

"Well, good luck with that."

Sachi picked from her bag the magical cloak that she found on a journey with her sensei.

Killua told her that she will look even more suspicious if she wears it.

The second thing that happened looked like magic.

The girl that he used to know had changed into a taller male. She still had the same features but her long hair was shorter. Her feminine face was still pretty even as a male. Indeed, she looked like these famous pretty boy.

"Pink hair...and...pretty boy, huh?"

"What!? Before talking, look at you! You have white hair and you could totally be mistaken for an old man...if weren't for your looks, you brat!"

When she spoke, her voice seemed much more masculine than before.

"Whatever. Is this a magical cloak that genderbend the one wearing it?"

"Yeah! Isn't cool?" She shined with girly sparkles.

"That's gross. Your behavior doesn't fit your male appearance."

"Don't worry! I will just use it when I will need it." She removed her cloak and returned to normal. Sachi was wearing the same blue short jeans with a long loose blouse.

Suddenly, they both heard someone moving behind the shrubs.

"Who's there?" Killua shouted out loud.

The Navigators that was supposed to examine them have appeared finally.

"We saw what happened to you inside of the house." One of them started.

"You guys are the magical beasts!" Killua pointed at them.

"That's right, kiddo. I can see that both of you have great potential."

"Did you guys run away from this jester that just came here earlier?" The older girl questioned this time.

"Our first priority is our lives. We didn't want to risk our lives for a bloodlusted killer."

Their comment made Sachi very upset but she still needed to continue this test.

"We will pass you guys since you both are an exception."

"Killua-dono and Sachi-dono, please follow my children."

"Wait, these two humans are your son and your daughter."

"Yes that's right, Sachi-dono."

"Baka, they both have the ability to turn into humans." Killua said, trying to be the smart one.

"Yeah, yeah. Mister-I-know-everything."

At the end, they arrived the Zaban City as the sunset was rising.

* * *

 ***: Hisoka's ringtone is "Best Friend" by Toy Box...you should totally listen to it while reading. He preserved this ringtone just for Illumi. /lmao/**

 **A/N: You don't know how much you guys are making me happy with the reviews. Thank you very much for the support and I really do appreciate it. I also thank my readers for following this story. This time, Sachi met Hisoka on the way with Killua. I hope you can guess that Illumi may cause her trouble in the future. And I know that you can't wait to see her with the trio. Just be patient! For the romance part, I won't reveal the pairing yet. If you want to know then you will have to wait for the rest of the story. The fluff will hint you with who she will pretty much end up with. And finally, I wanted to mention that I drew Sachi Phar and upload it on my DeviantArt account. I will put the link below on my profile. I also drew her genderbend. Obviously, the magical cloak will be used for the next chapter.**

 **Please review this chapter and tell me your thoughts about it.**


	4. Rivals X Or X Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x hunter that was made by Togashi Yoshihiro. As usual, I only own my OC.**

 ** _Italic: Inner Thoughts_**

* * *

 **CH.4 - Rivals × or × Allies**

The Navigator has leaded Killua and Sachi into a restaurant which was actually the real entrance for the Hunter Exam.

Both entered the room that seems to be an elevator. Sachi and Killua received a tag from the Navigator before he left them alone.

 _So I'm number 100. I wonder if Killua is going to ask me questions about my abilities._

 _I don't wanna lie to him anymore._

 _Onii-san told me to not let the candidates know about Nen. It is really hard to hide my aura when there are others who are similar as I._

 _And, I just hope that I don't bump into this dumb clown again._

"Onee-san, are you back to earth?"

"Sorry, can you repeat what you just said earlier?"

"Are you going to wear the cloak?"

"Yeah, I think I will. And for now on, you will have to call me Onii-san." She took out the cloak and wore it right away.

The elevator finally took them underground to the one hundred floors.

The young teens looked around the field and noticed that there weren't a lot of people around.

On the way, a fat man with tan skin approached them. He knew that both were rookies and offered them an orange can as a symbol of 'friendship'.

 _Friendship he says, my ass!_

 _I was going to warn Killua but he already drink the juice._

 _Why do I have the feeling that he already knew that it contained laxatives?_

 _Killua looked back to me as if everything was alright._

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Tonpa!"

Before he continues his blabber, Sachi poured the juice. The older man complained at her of wasting his juice.

"Then, you shouldn't have given me this juice on the first place." Sachi replied with a fake smile.

The strawberry haired glared at the fat man, clearly giving him a warning to not mess around them. He understood her attempts and ran away from them.

"What a waste! Onii-san, if you didn't want to drink the juice, you could have given it to me." He whined like a spoiled brat.

"Killua, how are you still able to move around?"

"You see, I'm immune to poison."

 _I knew that Killua wasn't an ordinary kid. And it looks like he is hiding a deep secret._

 _I guess everyone have something to hide from others._

 _I honestly don't blame him. It is very hard to find someone you can trust._

 _An hour had passed and I saw the magician we met earlier walking around the field._

 _I shivered at his presence and Killua couldn't help but laugh at my expense._

 _Then, he asked if I had something to eat._

"I think I have a chocolate bar."

Killua's eyes shined and he even begged for the chocolate bar. She understood now that his favorite food must be chocolate.

"Arigato, Onii-san! You are the best of all!"

 _Wow! He just praised me for a chocolate bar._

 _Maybe I should use chocolate more often to bribe him._

A bald man was whispering to the others that he was a ninja. When he approached Sachi, he mentioned the same thing and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well good for you."

The ninja stared at her and noticed something odd about Sachi. He could feel that her aura was dark for an instant but it returned normal. He was now a bit curious.

"Well, nice to meet you. My name is Hanzo and yours?"

"I'm Sachi and nice to meet you too." She was still chuckling.

"Will you stop laughing at me? Anyways, good luck with the exam." He finished his sentence as he went away.

Indeed, he was pissed off. Killua and Sachi were sitting on the floor next to each others.

The strawberry haired could feel someone staring at her from far away. When she turned her head, she spotted a man with pins on his face.

He turned to the other side and was on his way to meet the magician.

* * *

"Ara~Well hello there! You finally made it here. ~"

"Hisoka, are you lying to me?"

"~About what? ~"

"The girl that was supposed to be with my little brother..."

"~Now, that you mention it. I haven't seen her around. ~"

"If I recalled, you said that she had pink hair with golden eyes. And the only one that fits your description is a young man wearing a cloak. "

"~Well, well. My dear friend, do you want to hit on her? ~"

"Nonsense."

"~ Well, just to let you informed, I found her first. You will have to let me play around her for a bit. ~" He smirked while the other understood that she became a new prey for Hisoka.

"Well, you will do me a favor if you are planning on killing her later on." He said as he left Hisoka by himself.

* * *

Killua was searching for Tonpa again to get another can. Sachi spotted the last three attendants that entered the field.

The first one was a young boy with black hair and hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a green outfit.

The second one was a handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tabard decorated with an orange-colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. From far away, someone could have mistaken him for a girl.

Finally, the last one was a very tall old man with glasses. He was wearing a dark blue business suit while holding a suitcase.

Tonpa have approached them and done the same thing. The black haired young boy spit out the juice. He was able to warn his other companions to not drink the juice.

 _They look like an unusual bunch. Maybe I should say hi to them._

 _As soon as I went to them, the young boy greeted me._

 _He is kinda cute but why do I have the feeling that I have seen this face before..._

 _When I was about to say something, the older one yelled back at the kid._

"Gon, you shouldn't talk with a suspicious stranger!"

The blond one nodded and stared at the strawberry haired boy.

"Gon, Leorio is right."

 _Is it just me or not? But the blondie doesn't seem friendly and the old geezer can't stop glaring at me._

 _I wonder how they will act if they knew I was a girl._

 _Now that I look at them, they kind of remind me of a family._

 _The old man was like the father and the blonde one was like the mother. And finally, to complete this happy family, the little boy was like their child._

"Look, I won't harm you guys like the other one did earlier." Sachi smiled at the image in her mind.

"So, you knew that Tonpa's juice was expired?" The blond asked with suspension.

"Yeah, I guess so." She nervously replied.

 _This guy is really on his guard. Are the two others following his lead or something? He looks like a very good leader._

"Why, you little!? You could have warned us at least!? "The old one yelled at her.

"Leorio, you can't trust everyone that is in the Hunter Exam."

 _Old man, you should listen to what blondie is saying._

"What's your name?" the little one still insisted.

"Gon, you can call me Sachi."

"Hey you, how did you know his name?"

"You idiot, we mentioned it during our conversation." The blonde one replied with sarcasm.

At the end, the old man and the blond boy gave up and introduced themselves to Sachi.

 _Gon, Kurapika and Leorio are a very funny squad._

 _I should tell Killua about them. Maybe Gon and Killua could be great friends._

 _I'm not going to deny that Kurapika have such a pretty face even thought he is a male._

 _Wow, now I am becoming jealous._

 _Leorio looked like the joker of the group and a very loud one._

 _And, I wonder when this exam will start._

"Okay, I will leave you guys alone. I need to meet up with my little friend. "

"Sure! See you around there."

 _Gon, you are such a sweetheart and innocent kid. He is totally the opposite of Killua._

 _I wonder if it is the right choice to introduce him to Killua._

"There you are, Onii-san! Where were you?" Killua questioned while drinking the orange can.

"You see, I just met new people."

"You are such a troll, deceiving people with your gender."

"Don't worry. I just can't wait to see their faces when they learn that I'm a girl."

 _When I was going to mention about the people I met earlier to Killua, we got interrupted by an intercom._

The first phase of the exam was going to begin _._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter didn't confuse you. I was using "she" even thought Sachi was hiding her gender. Illumi's reaction toward Hisoka's lie was another hint for trouble in the future. So even with a disguise, they didn't discover that it was the same person. Now, Sachi managed to meet the trio on a side without Killua. The question is:"When will she get busted?"And, I'm sorry if that chapter was shorter than the last one but I promise that I will write more next time. Thanks for the people who saw my fanart on DeviantArt.**

 **Some feedback will be greatly appreciated. It encourages me to update the next chapter sooner.**


	5. Marathon x And x Ambitions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter that was made by Togashi Yoshihiro. I just own my OC.**

 ** _Italic: Inner Thoughts_**

* * *

 **CH.5 - Marathon × and × Ambitions**

The alarm rang and then the tunnel entrance was open. A lavender haired man with a curly mustache was standing there.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

The man explained the risks that could occur during the Hunter Exam. After a while, he walked straightly and the others started to follow him.

 _This man is walking faster than before._

 _And Mr. Killua, the lucky bastard, was using his skateboard instead of running._

 _Is this a marathon or what? It's been more than thirty minutes that we are running like fools._

 _Thank God, I have a good stamina. At the end, I made the right choice when I turned myself into a male._

"I neglected to introduce myself. I'm Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase." The lavender haired one suddenly said.

A lot of people were frustrated over the fact that it was just the beginning of the real Hunter Exam.

After all the trouble that people went through, this was just the start. Some applicants started to drop down on the floor and others were exhausted.

 _I see this exam is not just physical but also mental._

 _The only question that comes across my mind is when this ridiculous marathon will end._

 _I sure ran a lot back then when I was dragged along with Kite Onii-san as we were being chased by dangerous creatures... I wonder what he is doing right now._

"Onii-san, are you listening?"

"Sorry, Killua!"

"You should seriously stop spacing out!"

"My bad. So what do you want?"

"You wanted to tell me about the people you met."

"You mean the funny trio I met earlier? Well you see there was a kid with them and I thought you could meet him on the way."

Before she could finish her sentence, Killua had already ditched her. He spotted the little kid who was wearing the green shorts and jacket.

The silver haired boy was curious about him. Before he could talk to him, the old man yelled at Killua.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!"

 _I'm trying so hard to not laugh at Leorio's priceless expression._

 _I knew what he felt but Killua still have the right to use his skateboard._

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating! "

"Why?"

"Why? This is an endurance test!"

 _Killua is the typical kid that could annoy the hell out of anyone that replies back to him._

 _He will do anything to win an argument._

 _He told to me stop trolling with people, but look at him, he is doing the same with Leorio._

"No, it isn't." The other little boy replied.

"Gon, what are you saying?"

"The examiner only told us to follow him."

"Whose side are you on, eh?"

Killua approached Gon and asked him about his age. They immediately became friends.

 _Holy shit, that was fast! These kids got already hooked up together._

When he mentioned that he was twelve years old, Killua kickflipped his skateboard and started running along with him.

 _Killua, are you trying to show-off over your new little buddy?_

Gon was very impressed about Killua. Sachi decided to join them. She greeted Kurapika, Leorio and Gon.

"Hey brat thanks for ditching me earlier."

"You're welcome." He replied back without feeling the slightest guilt.

"You know Sachi?"

"Yeah, I met her...I mean him at Dolle Harbor's forest." He hesitated a bit.

 _Gee, thanks! Are you trying to bust me or what?_

Gon looked oddly at Killua. He wondered why his friend have mistaken Sachi as "she" instead of "he".

"Did he just mistake you for a girl?" Kurapika asked.

 _Like you are the one to talk!_

 _I mean, just look at you!_

 _Instead, why don't you show me some compassion?_

 _Is it because of my pink hair again?_

"No, he just misspelled the word... Right, Killua?" Sachi replied nervously, glaring at the boy who was clearly avoiding her gaze.

"This brat is blind. Sachi is definitely a boy." Leorio confirmed.

 _Wow, he has really fallen for my disguise._

 _Man, I feel bad now. Kurapika was looking at me with his typical stoic face._

 _I don't want to imagine the worst scenario that could happen if I get busted._

 _In Kurapika's case, he will not leave me in peace until he finishes his interrogation and have some explanation._

 _Darn this clown! I will make myself look more suspicious than I already am if I'm busted._

 _Since Killua is ignoring me and is having fun with Gon, I will leave him be for now._

 _These two just were becoming good friends and I don't want to ruin it._

"Killua, you can have fun with your new little buddy. I will stay with Kurapika and Leorio."

An hour has passed and Leorio was exhausted. He was already far away from Gon and Killua. Sachi and Kurapika were still running on the same pace.

Leorio stopped running and Gon and Killua as well. Killua complained at Gon to leave him behind but the young boy insisted to wait for his friend.

Leorio's determination made him not give up over this marathon and with a fatal speed he was able to catch up with the others.

Gon caught Leorio's suitcase with his fishing pole. This time, it was Killua who was fascinated by Gon.

At the meantime, Kurapika couldn't stop staring at Sachi.

 _Dude, it has been more than two hours that you're checking me out._

 _Don't you have better things to do in your life?_

"Is there something wrong on my face?" She asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry, about that. I was just wondering, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen years old. What about you?" The strawberry haired replied but Kurapika looked a bit depressed.

 _Wait... Maybe he is older than me._

 _Is he jealous over the fact that I'm taller than him?_

 _If only he knew I was a girl... Now, I feel bad for fooling him._

 _Why will he be jealous in the first place?_

 _I mean, Leorio is even taller than me or maybe I'm just over-thinking._

"I'm seventeen years old." He replied as he returned to his composed state.

"Hey, you guys! What are you talking about?" questioned the shirtless man while sweating.

"Age!" Sachi replied while staring down at Leorio's chest.

Kurapika noticed Sachi's odd behavior toward Leorio. She was looking down at Leorio's shirtless body. Sachi was acting like it was the first time she saw a half naked dude. Her eyes was still staring down on Leorio's chest.

Kurapika thought maybe she was swinging this way. However, the blonde boy minded his own business and stopped suspecting Sachi for the time being. He was focusing at the marathon, again.

 _I should stop doing that._

 _After all, I'm a girl and sometimes I forget that I'm in a male body._

 _If I don't stop staring, they will both think that I swing that way._

 _Trust me, it is really hard to act like a boy when you are a girl to begin with._

 _When I turned my head, I saw Kurapika removing his tabard._

 _Thank God, he didn't remove his blouse._

 _Or else, I wouldn't have been able to focus on his face anymore._

"Sachi, I bet you are sweating a lot. It will be better if you remove your cloak and even your blouse." Leorio said before reaching out his hand for Sachi's cloak.

"Stop making him uncomfortable, Leorio." Kurapika interrupted, respecting Sachi's privacy.

 _Kurapika, you just became my hero!_

 _I will have been busted if it weren't for him._

 _And me who thought that I should be more careful around him._

"Thanks, I'm alright! And besides, I'm not sweating that much."

"If you say so." Leorio mentioned as he pondered if Sachi was in a good health.

During that time, Killua was challenging Gon for a race. Gon proposed to him that the loser will have to buy the dinner for the winner.

"Leorio, are you alright?" Kurapika asked with concern.

"Sure! Just look at me, I realized that I can keep going if I don't worry about how stupid I look!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Sachi chanted.

"We should follow his example." Kurapika said to Sachi.

"You are right. I won't let Leorio show-off by being the cool one."

Kurapika caught up with Leorio and started asking him about the real reason he wanted to become a Hunter.

Leorio hesitated a bit and continued to listen to Kurapika. The blonde mentioned about Leorio's bad traits but he admitted that he wasn't a shallow person.

From the way that Kurapika blabbered, he looked like a wise young man. He knew a lot of bad things that was happening around the world. He used logic to see through others. Leorio looked pissed off at Kurapika's rude comment.

"Scarlet eyes. That's why the Kurta were targeted. We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market."

 _Wait... I think I have heard about them from Ging._

 _He was a bit curious about the clan._

 _Sadly, he gave up just because he wouldn't have been able to communicate with them._

 _Wait, he said target? Is he the last survivor?_

 _These darn rich people never learn their lesson, do they?_

"That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?" Leorio interrupted Sachi's thoughts.

 _Nevermind..._

 _So, it was the Phantom Troupe who attacked the Kurta clan?_

"They took every single eye from my brethren corpse. I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish... I swear I will capture the Phantom troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan! "

 _That's awful!_

 _This feeling can be somehow very related._

"So, this is why you wanted to become a Hunter?" Sachi interrupted both of them.

Kurapika wondered if he had made the right choice to reveal his objectives to a stranger like Sachi. If the strawberry haired one didn't meant any harm then it won't be a problem.

The blonde explained his attempts for his future plan. Leorio felt bad for Kurapika and told him that he had to shallow his pride. Kurapika didn't care if he will gain more enemies by becoming a Blacklist Hunter. He only cared about how much his clan suffered.

"I feel you buddy!" Sachi gave Kurapika an empathy look.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I'm on the same situation as you. I was in the Phar clan."

"I never heard about them." Leorio said.

"Of course, you won't. My clan wouldn't contact the outside world unless it was for emergencies..." Sachi paused. "My people... and the village were burned to ashes."

"Do you know who did this to your clan?" Kurapika asked with concern.

"I researched and found out that it was a rich mafia leader who employed an assassin to obtain my clan's treasure. At the end, _this monster_ robbed us and killed my clan..." When Sachi mentioned about the 'monster' that killed her clan, her eyes were filled with fuel agony.

"I'm the only survivor, left." Sachi then murmured, lowering her face down.

Kurapika couldn't believe that there were such awful people out there that could equal the Phantom Troupe's evilness. He knew that he wasn't the only one who was suffering but he didn't expect to meet someone here that shared the same fate as him. _How ironic!_

"You don't need to continue. By the way, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Kurapika tried to change the subject, already guessing her answer.

"Well you see I want to become an herbalist. And I need to have this license to explore prohibited places around the world." Sachi mentioned. Kurapika stared at her, open-eyed.

"I thought you were going to be like Kurapika." Leorio commented this time as Sachi sadly smiled at him.

Kurapika was confused about Sachi's intentions. He was now wondering now why Sachi wasn't seeking revenge.

Sachi was quite the opposite of Kurapika. Now, the Kurta boy was more curious but remained silent for the moment.

Leorio mentioned to Sachi and Kurapika about his family being poor. In fact, he couldn't save his friend from an illness that could have been treated by an operation. The only issue was the money. And thus, he told them that he wanted to become a doctor.

"The world runs on money... I want the money!" Leorio cried out loud.

Both Sachi and Kurapika smiled at Leorio. At the same time, Gon and Killua came up.

"See you at the goal Kurapika and Sachi!"

"Catch you later, old timer."

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager like you guys!"

Moments of silent remained as everyone had an astonished face by hearing the news.

 _There is no way that an old man like him is a teenager like us._

 _The way he acts and his looks contradict his own words._

"I'm just 19 years old."Leorio growled.

"You don't even look like it."Kurapika commented as he shot him a death glare.

 _"_ No way!" Gon finally spoke out loud.

"Gon, I won't talk to you again." Leorio whined, turning his head over the pinkette. "Sachi, you better stop laughing your ass off or else I won't talk to you either."

Kurapika chuckled a bit as he turned his face to the other side.

 _Kurapika should smile more often._

 _I still can't believe that I found someone who has been through the same situation as me._

 _I hope he doesn't rush himself for the Phantom Troupe._

 _Indeed, Leorio was really the joker of the group._

 _Honestly, I'm glad that I have met these people._

When Sachi, Kurapika and Leorio arrived at the goal, Gon and Killua were already there.

The kids looked like they were arguing over who won the race.

"Gon, I was wondering why you wanted to become a Hunter?" Sachi decided to interrupt them.

"I want to be a Hunter like my dad." Gon smiled this time.

 _What do I have the feeling that I have seen this smile before?_

"Gon, who is your father?"

"His name is Ging Freecss."

 _No wonder...I'm such an idiot for not even noticing it._

 _Hold on a second..._

 _When did Ging had the sweet time to hook up with someone and have a child?_

 _Whoever married him made a terrible choice!_

 _A man who travels a lot without asking about his own family..._

 _Not that I don't like Gon, but his father is such a huge smiling troll._

 _Now, I feel like I need to look after this child._

"You see, your father was the one who taught my sensei."

"Who is your sensei?"

"Kite Onii-san."

"You know Kite! Sugoi! How did you meet Kite and my dad?"

"It's a very long story but I will gladly tell you later on."

Killua looked at Sachi and Gon. He thought that fate could be something true.

"Onii-san, why does Gon get to call you by your first name?" Killua asked, clearly jealous of Gon.

"Umm, I just love teasing tsunderes like you..." Sachi smiled sarcastically, squishing his cheeks.

Killua understood the term that Sachi used on him. Milluki, his second older brother, was an otaku freak. The silver haired boy used to sneak inside of his room to steal his mangas, pornos and magazines. He learned so much from Milluki's things that he became knowledgeable about stuffs that weren't for his age.

"Why you!?" Killua slapped her hands that were pinching his cheeks like he was some adorable thing. "I will you call Sachi for now on." He announced.

Sachi grinned and ruffled his hair. Killua complained at her for messing his hair and told her to stop treating him like a kid.

Gon, on the other side, enjoyed witnessing Killua's denial behavior toward Sachi. He deeply wished if he could be closer with him like Sachi was.

Satotz explained that wasn't the end of the First Phase. The true challenge was going to be running away from these dangerous creatures that lived inside of this huge forest.

 _Another marathon!_

 _At least, I'm so used of that sorta thing, thanks to Onii-san._

The fog seemed to vanish as soon Kurapika mentioned it.

The applicators looked scared as soon as they saw the tunnel entrance closed.

Satotz advised the participants to not let their guard down and get fooled.

Suddenly, a man who was holding a huge monkey appeared and accused Satotz to be an impostor. He declared to the others that he was the real examiner.

 _Wow! He can't be serious._

 _Is this guy trying to boast or something?_

 _Oh great, he will make the others start a huge fight._

 _They all seem tired..._

Stupid Hanzo and Leorio have fallen for it. Kurapika already knew that this man was the impostor. On the other side, Killua and Gon were just witnessing the scenario.

Sachi felt a shiver under her spine and as soon as she looked up, the pretender was laying at the ground. The creepy clown killed him with his card.

 _Not to be rude, but he did us a huge favor..._

"~ I see I see...That settles it. You are the real one. ~ "

The lavender haired man threw the card down.

Hanzo had a very priceless face over there. He seriously thought that Satotz-san was the impostor.

 _What an idiot!_

Hisoka mentioned about how any Hunter would have been able to dodge his attack.

Satotz tried to take it as a compliment even thought the magician obviously was trying to provoke him.

He warned him that if he does it again he will be disqualified.

 _For the Love of God, why can't he just do it right now?_

"Sachi, are you alright?" asked Kurapika who noticed her shivering.

"This jester gives me the shivers."

"You mean Hisoka... I totally get you at this one." Leorio interrupted.

The old teen explained to Sachi what he has witnessed about Hisoka earlier inside of the tunnel.

Apparently, a random applicant bumped into him without apologizing and shortly, his arms vanished from his body as he died.

Leorio was surprised when Sachi told him that she didn't witness the scene that Hisoka caused.

 _It sounds like Hisoka made a show, while I was absent._

 _Honestly, how can someone be so emo and lame at the same time?_

 _I pity this applicant but he kinda deserved it._

"So, this stupid clown has a name after all." Sachi murmured while looking at Killua, making sure that he was safe.

"If I were you, I wouldn't call this man dumb... Out of curiosity, did Hisoka do something to you?" The blonde one questioned.

"Let's just say that he tried to kill Killua and me when we were trying to find the Navigators. Luckily, he got interrupted by his ridiculous phone call."

"Can you guys believe that he chose ' ** _Best friend by Toy Box'_** as his ringtone?" Killua interrupted as he overheard Sachi's conversation.

Leorio, Kurapika and Gon were having a hard time to imagine Hisoka with this ridiculous ringtone. _Impossible!_

"Killua, I don't think that they believe us..."

"Of course, they won't. I mean who in their right minds would want to imagine this? They must be horrified to even think about it. "

"Well next time, I will totally record this."

"Aren't you scared to get busted before you even do?" Killua smirked, reminding her of her current situation.

Leorio looked at Sachi like she was insane to even bother risking her life for a ringtone.

Kurapika sighed and he guessed that Sachi is reckless as Gon was.

Gon was enjoying the company and the new feels that he missed during his childhood.

In Whale Island, there weren't a lot of kids around Gon's age. Majority were adults and elders in the island. And thus, Gon wanted to know more about his new friends.

Abruptly, a bunch of wild eagles came down for the corpse and started to feast upon it.

This scene had given the applicators a very vague idea of what was awaiting them inside of the forest.

* * *

 **To Mr. Kohen: You are my first supporter and thanks for reading my story. I really do appreciate it. :)**

 **To DeadlyPinkFluffyUnicorns: You are really encouraging me to update soon! I'm glad that you want to read the rest of my story.**

 **To OtakuForever13: Your questions will be answered as soon I progress my story.**

 **To SlightlyYandereMelissa: Thanks for giving me feedbacks for every time I update a new chapter. A writer needs a motivation to continue his story and you are totally giving it.**

 **To Youko Fukui: This is just the beginning, you will read more hilarious events as I progress the story.**

 **A/N: As I promised, this chapter was the longest one I wrote. I had a great time writing Sachi and the others interactions. I was wondering if her inner thoughts were bugging you or not? I want to mention that I have drawn Male! Sachi and I upload it in DeviantArt. The more that I draw the more I get better... I hope you enjoy my fanart and this chapter!**


	6. Sneaky X and X Busted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter that was made by Togashi Yoshihiro. I just own my OC.**

 ** _Italics: Inner Thoughts_**

* * *

 **CH.6 - Sneaky X and X Busted**

Satotz continued his path towards the fog that covered the swamp.

A lot of contestants fall unconscious and were being killed by the traps or by the ferocious beasts.

There were a lot of creatures out there like the Noggin Luggin's Tortoise. A huge dinosaur which had a turtle shell and that ate the participants like a wild animal.

The other one was the claymore mushroom who poisoned people by stepping into her cap.

Moreover, there were two types of butterflies: the one who makes others sleepy and the one who drinks their flesh blood.

On the way, Killua warned Gon about Hisoka. He told him how much dangerous he was and somehow they were common when it comes to kill people. But in Hisoka's case, the bloodthirsty clown was itching to murder bystanders by taking advantage of the fog.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Sachi! Killua said that we'd better move to the front!"

 _Oh my god, I can already imagine what kind of face that Killua is doing right now._

 _Gon is truly a simple-minded kid and have his own charms._

 _But seriously, he could sometimes embarrass us in public._

"Stupid! I would've gone a long time ago if I could!" Leorio shouted back out loud.

"But you have to do it somehow."

"Well, I can't!"

"Sachi, what are you laughing about?" Kurapika asked.

" Leorio and Gon are just so funny."

Sachi lost sight of both Killua and Gon but she was still with Leorio and Kurapika. The fog was hiding her view and she couldn't see Satotz-san anymore.

 _Darn it! How are we supposed to stick with him if there is a fog on the field?_

 _I don't want to be left behind._

 _If only I was a girl, I could have asked Kurapika or Leorio to hold my hand._

 _I have a feeling that Leorio would have gladly accepted._

 _Kurapika was another story. He doesn't seem the kind who trusts others so easily nor is fond of physical contact..._

"Sachi, are you listening?"

"Sorry, Kurapika. By the way, why did you guys stop running?"

"You guys should check that out, a huge dinosaur is over there!" Leorio mentioned, pointing at it as if he was a little kid.

"We better run!" Sachi panicked as she grabbed both of Leorio's and Kurapika's hand and run into a fatal speed.

At this moment, she didn't care of what both thought of her. The only thing that Sachi wanted was to get the hell out of there.

The trio stopped running over and took a breath. Sachi released their hands and she was alarmed of what she just did. What were they thinking right now? They both didn't seem to mind it unlike what she predicted.

Leorio thought it was very funny to watch Sachi's priceless reaction. Kurapika, on the other hand, discovered a new side of Sachi.

"Wow, Sachi! I never knew you were such a scary-cat." The older teen mentioned, planning to tease her.

"Look, this huge dinosaur was about to have us as his own diner."

As soon Sachi turned her head to Kurapika, he mentioned Hisoka's name.

 _Oh crap! Don't tell me that he is there!?_

 _Wait..._

 _What the hell is this jester doing here?_

 _I need to use Gyo for precaution!_

Kurapika and Leorio were both standing next to Sachi and witnessing the scenario.

Bunch of well-trained man were surrounding Hisoka. One of them warned the magician that he will spare him if he doesn't take anymore the Hunter Exam.

Apparently, this group held a grudge against Hisoka since last year.

 _What have you done to yourself, Hisoka?_

 _Now, I hope that you get the meaning of not screwing with the others again!_

 _Ah! Learn your lesson, you lame clown..._

 _Wait..._

 _Why doesn't Hisoka react?_

 _Hell, he looks bored._

Hisoka was provoking the bunch by telling them that he was going to pass this year.

 _Is it me or Hisoka is playing the proctor?_

The clown threw his card and by one strike, everyone was already dead.

 _Never mind, this guy is a monster..._

 _What was this pink aura he used for his card?_

Sachi analyzed Hisoka's abilities and remembered what happen to her when she encountered him. Now, she could confirm that he was using Nen to conjure his cards.

 _Why do I have the feeling that Hisoka was making a show out of his killing?_

When Sachi turned her head, she saw next to her a fellow young man wearing a light purple cap, carrying a quiver of arrows across his back.

 _Oh crap..._

 _Hisoka is coming for us!_

The brown haired young man mentioned that Hisoka was out of their league. _Duh!_ Kurapika agreed with him but Leorio still wanted to beat up the magician.

"Leorio, do you want to risk your life or become a Hunter? Pick one." Sachi asked, absently. Sadly, her sarcasm was ignored due to the fact that everyone (including her) was too focusing for Hisoka's next move.

Sachi was the one who could hold back Hisoka. Sadly, she didn't want to reveal herself yet and waste her time with him. She knew that if she was going to start a fight with him, he will not leave her on peace until he is satisfied.

"I suppose that you guys have a strong motivation to become Hunters. I know you're not gonna like it, but this time you better run." Pokkle announced them.

Everyone ran into a different direction, expect for Sachi and Kurapika who went to the same side.

"~ I see ... It's a good decision. As a reward, I will wait for ten seconds. ~"

Kurapika wanted to make sure that Sachi was following behind.

"Sachi, are you still there?" He murmured, still running.

"One... Two... Three...Four... Five... Six...Seventh...Eight... Nine...Ten!" The magician counted in a sing-song way.

 _He thinks that we are playing hide and seek with him!_

 _This fucking clown!_

 _I hope Leorio will be alright. Please don't do anything stupid!_

Suddenly, Sachi definitely heard Leorio screaming.

 _This idiot! Why should I do now?_

Sachi knew that Kurapika wasn't far away from her. Thought, the fog was still hiding the view. The pinkette had to choose between ditching Kurapika and rescuing Leorio or to remain silent for the moment.

* * *

Gon and Killua were still running with the examiner.

The black haired young boy was worried for his friends. Killua was wondering if Sachi had already reached the goal. He truly wanted her to pass this first phase.

Killua knew that Sachi was strong enough to accomplish such task.

The little boy just wanted to have fun with her again. Then, Gon interrupted his thoughts.

"Gomen, Killua. But I will look for them."

"Gon!" The silver haired screamed as his friend already vanished.

"What a stupid kid! He's gone back to save the others." Hanzo commented.

Killua took his skateboard and continued his path with it. He thought about how much Gon could be reckless. Now, he started to doubt if Gon and Sachi were truly going to make it until the end.

* * *

The strawberry haired arrived to where Hisoka and Leorio were fighting.

Without thinking about the consequences, Sachi removed her cloak. She didn't understand what she did but she wanted to help out Leorio. She wondered why she was risking her life for new people that she just had met fourteen hours ago. It was a feeling that she had lost a long time ago.

Her body moved by his own toward Hisoka.

"Hisoka! Let him down. You are just after me!"

Luckily, Leorio didn't notice that Sachi returned to her original form as he was beaten up. Sadly, Kurapika was standing right behind her and witnessed the scenario.

Kurapika watched the pinkette that looked dazzling after revealing herself as if she had just performed a magical show.

Her masculine form turned into a young lady with long strawberry hair. Her body shape proved enough that she was indeed a girl.

The Kurta boy started to remember Sachi's features and couldn't believe what he just saw.

She was able to make the impossible possible.

It took him a minute to wake up from his daze. He composed himself back, his hand covering his forehead.

Even if she looked like an innocent girl, he didn't forget the fact that she fooled his friends including himself.

"Sachi, you are a girl!?"

"Oh crap!" She cursed, turning her head over Kurapika.

 _What did you have to be here?_

Kurapika was anxious over the fact that she tricked them. He wondered if she was lying about her ambition. The blond thought that maybe she was making up stories. At the same time, he knew that he shouldn't waste his time thinking about it.

The Kurta boy decided to deal with her later and face Hisoka for now.

Hisoka had his eyes opened-wide over what he witnessed but shortly, he returned to his normal state.

The magician truly didn't expect that the young man that Illumi mentioned earlier was indeed the same person.

" Ara~ What a surprise? What a waste, you had such a magnificent disguise there." He chanted, releasing Leorio from his grip.

"I won't let you harm my friends. You better leave us alone or I will beat your ass up."

After hearing her high-pitched voice, Kurapika looked at her oddly as he didn't expect her to be rude toward Hisoka.

"~ Such vulgar language for a young lady. ~" The magician smirked, preparing already a card.

Sachi focused her Nen under her right palm. This time, the girl hit her palm to the ground.

The clouds filled together and produced a thunder light.

The jester was able to avoid all the electronics shocks by climbing on the tree. Hisoka was sitting under one of the tree's branch.

Apparently, her thunder was weak against the grass.

Sachi sighed, knowing her attack won't work on him because of the environment.

It was true that her power could be very practical but not always.

Her failed attempt was a very good example.

Kurapika, on the other side, was fascinated by her attack and wondered on how she produced it.

Leorio was still lying down on the ground, unconscious.

"~ Are you done, Ichigo-chan? ~" Hisoka mockingly asked.

"Kurapika! Please take Leorio and run away!"

"Do you really think I will leave you alone with this man?"

Even after fooling him, he was still worried for the girl. He knew that Hisoka wasn't an ordinary person to mess around.

When Sachi was about to make her next move, Hisoka held her arms and turned it down on her back. The strawberry haired girl started to flinch.

"~ Say, Ichigo-chan did you saw my show earlier? ~" The magician whispered to her ear.

"Hisoka, leave her alone!" Kurapika shouted with concern.

The blond prepared his katanas to fight him back.

"~ You sure do impress me. First with fire and now thunder. What else do you have in your small pocket?"~ He continued, ignoring Kurapika.

"I won't tell you." Sachi said as she hold Hisoka's arm with both of her hands and she throw him over her shoulder.

"~ For a little girl, you sure do have the strength to lift me. ~" He licked his lips, enjoying his time.

Hisoka stood up and glanced at Sachi. He was glad that he could find a worthy prey comparing to the previous one.

Kurapika didn't expect Sachi to have learnt some martial arts. He wasn't prejudging her because she was a girl, but he just didn't expect to witness a girl like her to lift a man with such thin arms.

"Sachi, are you alright?" Kurapika reached for his friend and took hold of her before she lost her balance.

"Darn! I feel dizzy..."

Sachi wasn't able to control a supernatural phenomenon by will. Indeed, she was using too much Nen to overcome such an attack. Sachi had to still learn how to use her Nen by proportion and not to waste it on one blast. Her elements weren't completely mastered such as an attack can have a random amount of Nen...Sometimes, too much or less.

When Leorio was awakening, he tried to attack Hisoka from the back with his tree branch.

"Aren't you ashamed of hurting a woman?" Leorio shouted.

"Leorio!" Both shouted.

"~ I see... You are playing the hero now. How sweet! ~"

Hisoka sent a punch to Leorio's face. At the same time, Gon's fishing pole hit Hisoka's face.

 _Hisoka just got bitch-slapped._

 _Oh my gosh, that was flawless! Good job, Gon!_

 _Wait..._

 _What is he doing here?_

 _I thought he was supposed to be with Killua._

 _Maybe he was worried for us._

 _Such a sweet kid! I swear this kid is an angel unlike someone I know._

* * *

Killua sneezed. There must be someone talking shit about him right now.

"Gon and Sachi, are sure taking their sweet time." He murmured alone, almost reaching the goal.

* * *

Gon was able to hit Hisoka's cheek with his fishing pole.

"~Not bad, little boy. Is this a fishing tool? What a fascinating weapon. Allow me to take a close look." The magician mentioned, moving forward toward Gon.

 _Oh crap, Hisoka seems interested on Gon._

 _What should I do?_

 _Seriously, he sounds like a pedophile right there._

When Gon was about to hit Hisoka with his fishing pole again, Hisoka turned into smog.

The bastard was already behind Gon and held him up.

"Gon!" Both shouted again.

"~ I really do love that look. ~" Hisoka was blushing this time.

 _EW! This pedophile!_

 _Why can't he found someone at his own size?_

Gon fall down and gasped under his breath.

"~ Do not fear. I will not kill your friends. He and Ichigo-chan have passed. And yes, you pass as well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter. ~"

A phone call interrupted Hisoka's speech.

 _Damn it!_

 _He changed his ringtone!_

 _I would have liked to see Gon's and Kurapika's reaction._

 _This tension could have decreased ridiculously._

[Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearly at the Phase Two site.]

"~Okay, I will be right there, sweetheart ~" He answered the caller as he held Leorio over his shoulder. The caller immediately hangs out on him.

"~ You can find your own way back, yes? ~" Hisoka asked as he left, nonetheless.

 _I swear Gon nodded like a hopeless puppy that lost his master._

 _And seriously, who will be friend with this man when he kills everyone._

 _Whoever was that person over his phone, he must be insane._

Sachi started to feel much dizzier than before and fell unconscious on Kurapika's shoulder.

"Sachi, just who are you?" Kurapika murmured, glancing at her innocent sleepy face.

Kurapika didn't deny the fact that she practically risked her life to protect Leorio. Someone like that can't be evil. He concluded that she probably had her own reasons to have hidden her identity from others.

"Kurapika, who is this girl?" Gon asked as he marched toward them.

The blond removed her messenger bag. He simply didn't want to carry more weight since her bag was quite heavy.

"It's Sachi." The blond answered, piggybacking her.

" What!? Sachi was a girl!" Gon shouted out loud, analyzing the new face.

It didn't take much time to believe what Kurapika have said to him.

Gon picked up her bag as well Leorio's suitcase with his fishing pole.

"Gon... Apparently, she was wearing a magical cloak that turned her into a guy."

"Really! That's pretty cool. I will love to try it myself. I wonder if she will approve!?"

Kurapika laughed at Gon's response and patted his head.

"I'm sure she will let you. After all, she tricked us from the very beginning."

"I don't think Sachi really meant to do so."

Indeed, he knew how much Gon was naive and trusted people very easily.

"However, how are we going to catch the others?"

* * *

Gon and Kurapika ran to reach the goal. The young boy was able track Leorio's cologne by the smell. Sachi still remained unconscious on Kurapika's back.

The blonde one could feel her breathing soundly. He was wondering if she was really sleeping or simply taking advantage of him by using him like a free ride.

Kurapika admitted that she did smell good even after the marathon they had. He could feel her soft warmth which deeply reminded him of his own mother.

He stopped thinking deeply about any further thoughts and remained focused at his goal.

"Kurapika, what did Hisoka mean when he said that we have passed?"

"Hisoka was acting as a judge. He must have his own benchmarks for evaluating power. "

Kurapika continued to explain to Gon that he has surpassed the magician's expectation to become a Hunter.

The little boy was still confused and wondered how could he still pass even thought he lost against Hisoka.

"Perhaps, he sensed that you were the kindest spirits. I seriously doubt that Hisoka and even Sachi could qualify as a Hunter after what I just witnessed between them. "

Kurapika was very impressed about how Hisoka and Sachi used a superhuman agility and a graceful technique to fight.

He concluded that Hisoka's experience and instinct have told him that Gon's potential was qualified to become a Hunter.

Further, the young man told Gon that he will have been wasted if Hisoka have seriously killed him. He apologized at how insensible he mentioned it out loud to him.

On the contrary, Gon mentioned how scared he was but at the same time he was excited.

For the first time, he experimented a mortal fear but his unfamiliar feelings confused the little boy. Now, his curiosity has grown further.

Kurapika stared at him, wondering about how Gon felt. Then, he decided to change the subject.

"Can you imagine that Sachi was able to lift Hisoka's height with both of her hands?"

"Sugoi! Sachi must be awesome like Killua!"

Kurapika couldn't help but to think that Gon was adorable when he admires the others.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Gon asked, looking at Sachi's sleeping face over Kurapika's shoulder.

"She seems to be tired after using her power." Kurapika deducted, holding her tightly on his back.

Kurapika was curious about her power and wanted to ask her how she produced it. He thought he could learn something new from her.

At the end, they finally reached their goal.

* * *

 **To Guest: Thanks for reading my story.**

 **A/N: I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger. The question is how Leorio will react when he will see Sachi again...Is Illumi going to do something about it? A lot of things could happen there. I know I'm being evil but I'm looking forward for my feedbacks. One of you asked if my story will be about Kurapika x OC... As you see there is some interaction with Sachi x Kurapika. Hisoka is calling Sachi 'Ichigo-chan' which means 'strawberry' on Japanese. I thought he could call her another name instead of 'Ringo-chan' which means by the way 'apple' on Japanese. He already does it on Gon so I didn't want to be repetitive. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it.**


	7. Cooking x and x Turn Over A New Leaf

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Hunter x Hunter made by Togashi Yoshihiro. I just own my OC.**

 ** _Italic= Inner Thoughts_**

* * *

 **CH.7 - Cooking x and x Starting A New Page**

Kurapika and Gon looked around the area as soon as they arrived to the goal.

"It seems that we made it in time." Kurapika commented, trying to search for Leorio.

Gon could feel Hisoka's aura as he turned his head. The jester smiled and pointed toward where Leorio was. The older teen was resting under the tree unconsciously.

They went toward him and Kurapika gently placed Sachi next to Leorio. At the same time, Killua spotted them.

"I'm impressed at how you guys were still able to reach the goal." The silver haired confirmed as he looked down at the unconscious girl.

"Killua! I'm glad that you could make it as well." Gon smiled at him.

Killua wondered how it went after she had exposed her real identity. He secretly wished if he had been there to witness the reaction of the others.

"How did you made it this far?"

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne."

"Cologne? Is this how you did it? You are definitely weird! Are you a dog or what?"

"You think...By the way, you knew she was a girl." The black haired one stared at his friend as he smirked with his typical neko face.

Killua pretended that he didn't hear anything and he moved toward Sachi's side.

"I know how to wake her up." Killua started to rummage inside of the girl's bag.

The young boy found another chocolate bar and he secretly took it. Then, the silver haired finally found a bottle of water and poured the water on Sachi's face.

"Whoa! Where am I?" She screamed, feeling the weird and cold sensation that disturbed her sleep.

Sachi looked like someone who just got pranked. Her subconscious state made her even more hilarious to witness.

On the other side, Kurapika and Gon were laughing hysterically at Sachi's priceless reaction.

The blond thought it was a sweet revenge since she had tricked them all along the way.

"Are you done snoring at the ground, sleeping beauty?" Killua asked, still grinning at her reaction from earlier.

 _Was I really snoring?_

 _Never mind that!_

 _That little punk just threw water on my face!_

"Why, you little brat!?" Sachi shouted as she stood up.

Before she could chase after Killua, the blond stopped her.

"I think you should explain yourself." Kurapika interrupted, crossing his arms. Sachi looked up widely at him.

Kurapika was secretly glad that he was taller than her this time. Thought, he was only two or three inches taller than her.

 _Sachi, what did you drag yourself into!?_

 _Now, Mr. Investigator won't leave you in peace._

"Will you stop glaring at me? You're totally making me feel uncomfortable!"

"You're playing the innocent now as if you didn't do anything wrong. If you want me to stop giving you the looks, you better tell us your intentions."

 _Dude, you are making look like I'm the bad guy._

 _You really need to chill out._

 _It isn't like I was trying to kill you, on the contrary, I saved you from Hisoka._

 _You should be grateful!_

Before Sachi could respond, Leorio regained conscious. He glanced at his surroundings and felt pain on his swollen cheek.

"What happened?" He asked confusedly. He touched his wound but soon he removed his hand immediately by reflex as he felt the pain again.

"He looks like he forgot what happened earlier." Gon commented.

"We better don't tell him what happened." Kurapika murmured, observing his behavior.

Sachi thought that she could take the opportunity to escape from them but she could feel someone taking hold of her arm.

"Don't you dare run away from us! You're totally messing with the wrong person, Sachi." Kurapika retorted seriously.

 _Why can't you just leave me alone!?_

When Sachi tried to glance at Killua, he looked away _._

 _Of course, a little scamp like him won't involve himself for trouble._

The pinkette sighed and she knew that she had to face her cruel destiny. Before she could answer, Leorio was laughing this time.

"Way to go, man! As soon as I took a small nap, you find a girl to keep you company." The old teen teased Kurapika.

The blond forgot that he was still holding tightly Sachi's arm. He released it and turned his head. Sachi could have sworn she saw a tint of pink on Kurapika's face.

 _Oh great! Leorio is making the situation even worse than before._

 _At least, Kurapika calmed down._

"Leorio, don't get the wrong idea! This girl that is standing next to me is actually Sachi." He said, emphasizing his sarcasm to said girl.

"Man, I thought you had more common sense! There is no way a guy could get some tits and a fine ass out of the blue." Leorio explained, glancing at the frozen girl. She didn't expect him to respond in such...indecent way.

Sachi actually took hold herself and crossed her arms to hide her chest, feeling so disturbed.

"You two better stop checking up on me, you darn perverts!"

"Why are you dragging me down to his level?" Kurapika asked innocently.

On the other hand, the kids found it funny how they were interacting together.

"Didn't you do the same thing when I was a guy? Then, why are you complaining?" Sachi retorted back.

Kurapika blushed, remembering his previous actions toward the girl. Now that he knew that she was a girl to begin with, he understood why she was checking up on Leorio's shirtless body. Now, everything made perfect sense to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you off." Kurapika suddenly said, feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm not satisfied! I need to verify if she is a 'she' or a 'he'!" Leorio insisted.

Kurapika hit this perverted idiot on his head.

 _Why aren't I surprised to found out that Leorio was basically a pig._

 _I will have beaten the crap out of him if he had really dared to lay a finger on me._

 _At the end, Kurapika did the job for me._

 _I don't know why but I have this sudden urge to tease Kurapika._

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you do the same with Kurapika?"

"WHAT?!" Both screamed.

"Look girlie...I have no interest on touching a guy's body." Leorio replied with real disgust.

"I will murder you if you even think of touching me." Kurapika warned him, turning his head toward Sachi as he finished his sentence with a death glare.

Sachi was giggling at how they both were freaking out at her suggestion. They didn't even want to think about it.

"How dare you think that I'm a girl when I'm clearly a guy? Unlike you, I don't need to hide myself in the shadows like some suspicious person we have here." Kurapika challenged her, forgetting the sympathy he felt before.

"Chill out, girly boy! I was just testing you guys. You don't need to take it seriously!"

"Seriously, you two look like two little girls fighting over their barbie dolls." Leorio murmured to himself.

"Like I said earlier, Leorio, Sachi is actually a girl. After she managed to fool us with her magical cloak, I don't think we should trust her!" ("See?" Leorio proved his point.)

"Said the girly boy." Sachi continued as soon as Kurapika shot her a glare again.

"Aren't you being harsh on her?" The old teen asked. "Wait... a ... minute, this is actually Sachi!" Leorio pointed at her as everyone nodded their head.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you! I used my cloak to turn myself into a boy." Sachi looked away, closing her eyes.

It took him a few moments to understand the situation. He still couldn't believe that Sachi boy was actually a girl but her appearance proved enough. It was just so hard to believe that a girl turned herself into a guy with some magical cloak. He felt like he needed some evidence to prove it.

Now, he was thinking that having a girl in his group wouldn't be that bad. Besides, he thought that she could keep him company.

Leorio realized how much of a happy man he was. He gets to travel with a cute girl and yes, screw the others.

"Will you stop smiling like the idiot you are, Leorio?"

"For the first time, I gotta agree with Kurapika."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot! Take that back, you bastard!"

"That's what she said!"

Leorio ignored her sarcasm and now, he was wondering why they were suddenly teaming up together against him... How ironic it was! And to think that they were both having a 'catfight' a while ago.

"By the way, how does my handsome face look like?" Leorio asked absently.

"You look the same as usual." Kurapika replied, ignoring intentionally the 'handsome' part.

"What normal!? Can't you see I have a swollen cheek?"

"Leorio, I can heal your wound if you want." The strawberry haired offered, clearly trying to win his trust on her.

He simply nodded and the girl kneeled down next to him. She touched Leorio's cheek and he started to blush a bit. A green light appeared out of nowhere, healing his cheek.

"Sugoi! You're awesome Sachi!" Gon complimented.

Kurapika didn't think that she would be able to surprise him anymore, but she did. Sachi was indeed very impressive: her knowledge for fighting, her abilities and her healing power were intriguing him.

The last time she healed herself was after she fought against Hisoka in the Navigator's house. Killua remembered that she used some lotion to heal her cheek. Now, the little boy was confused. She was indeed hiding something else.

He knew in fact that she was a very strong fighter. She knew a lot of things that somehow reminded him of Illumi and Hisoka. There was something very mysterious about her and he couldn't wait to discover it.

"Thanks Sachi! And don't worry, I forgive you." Leorio gently smiled at her.

Sachi saw the bright smile that Gon gave her. _Phew_ , he wasn't tense unlike somebody.

Said 'somebody' or Kurapika, to be precise, was the only one who didn't say anything and remained silent.

* * *

Satotz congratulated the people who made it this far and left them with the new examiners.

The lavender haired man wished them good luck for the Second Phase before he went away.

When the door opened, there was a green haired young woman sitting at the coach and behind her was a very giant man with a big belly.

"Welcome! I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner."

Menchi mentioned that they were both Gourmet Hunter.

Majority of the participants never heard about this kind of Hunter. Thereupon, Kurapika explained to the others that they were people who searched for all kind of food around the world.

 _I have heard about them before but I never seen one before._

 _If I remember, Kite Onii-san is a Contract Hunter._

 _I won't be shocked if they are very strict._

Suddenly, everyone heard Buhara's stomach growling.

The next subject for the Second Phase was a cooking competition. The others started growling in disappointment and complained about this challenge.

"Anyone else who has objections to the test can go home immediately."

Menchi was irritated of the fact that the applicants were very disrespectful toward the Gourmet Hunters.

 _Lucky me! I'm so used to cooking._

 _I learned from my mistakes just because Kite Onii-san was a very harsh taster._

 _I just hope that it is a dish that I know how to make._

Leorio and Killua didn't seem pleased for this Phase Exam. Kurapika looked a bit shocked: he didn't expect to have a cooking test on the Hunter Exam. Gon and Sachi were the one who were excited.

The examiner explained that they had to both like their dishes if they wanted to pass this exam.

"We will evaluate more than the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got that?" She yelled at them, crossing her arms. "We will both eat our fill then the exam will end." Menchi further told the applicants.

Buhara recommended any species of pig from the Biska Forest. He instructed to use the cooking facilities that were already prepared on a table for each participant so they could cook the pig meat.

 _If I stay longer with these retards, I might catch their stupidity._

 _They were asking the most ridiculous questions I ever heard in my entire life._

 _It was like asking about 'the bees and the birds'._

 _Have they never cooked before or what?_

 _I mean you should at least know the basics even if you are a man._

Buhara used his stomach as the signal to start. Everyone started to run inside of the forest and they were trying to find the pigs.

Sachi remembered the wild animals she met earlier and started to wonder if these pigs were also carnivores. She heard Kurapika confirming it as the four of her friends bumped into each other.

"Their forehead is their weakness!" Gon shouted to his friends as he already caught one.

The strawberry haired made the pig follow her until she led him into a tree.

Some apples fell down to the pig's forehead. He remained unconscious and Sachi took the chance to climb up to the tree. Further, she jumped straightly to hit its forehead.

Her plan succeeded and she rushed herself into the kitchen to cook the pig.

Buhara passed every applicant that has brought him a roasted pig.

Sachi was wondering now if he was really doing his job properly by testing the flavor.

 _What a huge appetite he has and now, I wonder if it is the same for Menchi-san._

When Sachi turned her head, she heard Killua chuckling a bit. He explained that Buhara-san reminded of his pig brother.

 _So, Killua have siblings. I wonder what kind of people they are..._

* * *

Menchi complained at Buhara and now it was now her turn.

"For the next menu, I will order you guys to make me sushi."

 _Oh crap! I don't know anything about it._

 _Oh wait..._

 _Where did I put my phone again?_

 _Oh right, my bag! Kite Onii-san was so right._

 _He gave me a phone just in case._

 _I only have two options: to watch the video or to read the instructions._

 _Oh well..._

The other competitors were clueless about the dish, excluding Hanzo who was now obviously smiling so hard.

The hints that Menchi gave to the others was the rice and the utensils. Also, she specified that she wanted to eat a nigiri sushi.

Pokkle threw his rice ball and was irritated of the fact that Hanzo was laughing at him.

"Darn! This bastard knows how to make it!" He murmured.

"Hey Sachi, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to cook instead?" Kurapika asked, watching her use her phone.

"I was reading the instructions through my phone." She murmured, approaching him so he could her low voice.

"I see... Can you lend me your phone after?"

 _Very smooth, dude!_

 _I'm giving you some credits for such a glorious act._

 _Perhaps, he often has mood swings..._

"Sure, I see no problem with it."

"Hey you two, what are you talking about?" Leorio smirked, planning to tease them again.

"Leorio, will you stop this or else I won't give you the recipe!"

"Alright! Alright! I got it!"

 _Why does Leorio think that there is something between Kurapika and me?_

 _I mean we are just companions and nothing more._

 _Wait, we also just met._

 _Besides, Kurapika was basically taking advantage of borrowing my phone for his own benefits! Somehow, it makes me a bit irritated but I need to play cool with them._

Sachi could feel that Menchi was getting angrier than before.

 _I don't think it was just because of the stupidity of the applicants._

 _Don't tell me Hisoka's aura is behind this..._

 _Is he dumb or what? He already provokes Satotz-san before and now, with Menchi-san and Buhara-san._

 _He never learns his lesson, does he?_

 _Wow! Now that I think about it, I'm having a hard time picturing him cook something._

 _Maybe, he doesn't know anything about sushi which made him irritated._

 _Whatever, I'm almost done with my own dish with the soya sauce. Maybe I should make some green tea with it._

 _A bonus won't disappoint a chef._

"Sachi, that really looks good." Killua said, holding one of her sushi and ate it.

"So, what do you think of it?"

"Umm...A bit salty but it will be great if I had something to drink along with it."

Sachi handed over a glass of water for Killua. She looked around to see the other competitors and noticed that Menchi haven't eaten any of their dishes.

 _I guess I have still time to remake a new one._

 _Wait..._

 _That's right I could make Menchi less angry if I stopped Hisoka's provoking aura._

 _The only way is to knock him out cold._

 _Impossible!_

 _I still can make him taste my old sushi... I will make it spicier and I will need to keep at least two normal sushi if he dares me to eat my own food._

Before Sachi could find Hisoka, she re-made her sushi and kept it safe under her table.

* * *

She finally spotted Hisoka, sitting at the ground. The magician was throwing rocks on the lake.

 _Wow... I never know someone could be THAT emo!_

She looked at the meal he made. It was a shrimp cocktail, marinated trout with mustard sauce and rice.

 _Oh my god! He has done the same recipe as Killua._

 _Darn! I won't be able to hold myself anymore._

 _Pfft_ —

Hisoka heard someone giggle behind and he turned his head.

"~Ara, what do we have here? ~"

"Look, I made you this as an apology for being rude to you before." Sachi told him as she avoided making eye-contact.

"~Ah, really? ~" He asked, smelling that something was already fishy.

"If you eat it, I will give you the recipe to make a nigiri sushi."

"~What a nice offer! ~" Hisoka replied, approaching her.

"Don't worry! I didn't put any poison on it. I will eat one to prove it to you." Sachi suggested, taking a step back.

The girl remembered how anxious she gets when she was around Hisoka. She was scared that her stress will ruin her plan.

 _Maybe, I shouldn't have done this on the first place!_

 _Hisoka is staring at me._

 _Oh for Pete's sake, why can't he just eat this darn sushi?_

 _Just one bite!_

"~I guess you don't mean any harm. ~" He sighed which made Sachi astonished. Just now, she had the 'NAILED IT' face.

Sachi lent him her phone and he was reading the instructions. When he ate a bite of her sushi, he teleported to the water so fast that she couldn't literally see the swift movement he just made.

Who could have thought that the food was too much spicy to the point of burning Hisoka's tongue?

 _OH SHIT!_

 _I nailed it for real!_

 _I better run away before he kills me or else tomorrow won't be a valid option for me._

* * *

"What happened in here?" Sachi asked, approaching the young boy.

"I'm at the same level as Leorio." Gon murmured, as Kurapika patted his shoulder.

"I sympathize with you, Gon."

"What did you say?" Leorio interrupted, obviously offended.

 _I feel like I'm watching a comedy show. I swear nobody will get tired of seeing them._

"Kurapika, are you done with your dish?" Sachi questioned him.

"Yeah and thanks for sharing with me the recipe."

 _At least, he is being nicer than before._

 _I'm so impressed of his mood swings._

 _Very nice, I gotta say._

"I wish you luck." Sachi replied as he went toward Menchi. The green haired was amazed at how he organized his dish and couldn't wait to eat it.

Menchi tasted a bite and she could feel her stomach rejecting the food. She almost threw up but held a handkerchief on her mouth.

''That's gross! You're not better than number 403." She threw his plate to the other side. "It looks like a sushi but it tastes so awful." Menchi criticized.

"That's what you get when you badmouth someone!" Leorio laughed at him.

"She said that I wasn't better than number 403." Kurapika murmured in disappointment.

When it was Hanzo's turn, Menchi didn't like his dish.

When the bald man complained, he accidentally shouted out loud the recipe.

Menchi was pissed off and wanted to murder Hanzo even more.

When the others went outside to get the fish, it was Sachi's turn.

"Menchi-san, I have made you a saba, tai, tako, hokkigai sushi along with soya sauce and green tea."

"That looks appetizing and I wonder how you got the ingredients."

"You see, I'm so used to cooking and I had some ingredients inside of my bag to complete my recipe."

"I'm very impressed."

"I know that Hisoka must have provoked you, but don't take it seriously."

"Wait... Do you know Nen?" The examiner asked as she nodded her head.

Sachi reassured her that she won't use her Nen and tell the others about it.

She told her that her sensei forbidden her to reveal her power and should challenge herself.

Menchi ate her food before it gets cold and passed Sachi.

"I guess you are the only one who will pass this year."

"Thank you for having my food, Menchi-san."

* * *

At the end, Menchi announced the results and everyone got furious.

Hanzo complained that all sushi were the same which made Menchi very angry at him.

An applicant complained that she was being sexist to let a girl pass and failing the others.

"Just to remind you, there is a cute girl over there. The one who is wearing the salmon blouse and baggy pants. She hasn't passed the test like you guys." Sachi mentioned, pointing at Ponzu who clearly blushed at her compliment.

Ponzu didn't want to attract attention but thanks to Sachi, everyone was now looking at her. On the other side, Sachi was glad that she could found another girl besides her.

Todo couldn't accept this bullshit and wanted to hit Menchi. Then, Buhara punched him and the man flew up until he was crushed on top of the roof.

Meanwhile, Satotz have called the Chairman. He mentioned that Menchi returned into her bad habits and that Netero needed to save the day before everyone gets disqualified.

Everyone spotted a huge plane and an old geezer jumping from the sky without a parachute.

 _Don't tell me... Yep!_

 _Chairman Netero. I have seen him after Kite Onii-san and Ging have saved me years ago._

"Sachi, are you listening?" Kurapika interrupted her thoughts, touching her shoulder.

" Uh! Kurapika?" She blinked her eyes.

 _Whoa!_

 _Physical contact?_

 _I'm so proud of you, son!_

"Kurapika, forget about it. She is already on her moonstruck. So, don't bother yourself with her. It is one of her habits to ignore others." Killua suddenly mocked, making her look bad.

"Killua, you sure talk a lot."

"Killua, don't be mean with Sachi." Gon told him.

The Chairman started to explain to Menchi that she had to re-do her exam since she almost lost her temper. Basically, it wasn't a fair match anymore since she criticized the others like they were real chefs.

The green haired woman apologized and proposed to the Chairman to take the participants inside of the plane.

* * *

When everyone rode the airship, Sachi could feel Hisoka glaring at her so badly.

 _Oh crap! I made him furious._

 _I'm so dead, so dead!_

 _Okay, I might have gone too far with him._

 _But still, he deserves it after what he has done to Leorio and Gon._

Kurapika asked the pinkette about her shivering. She was about to reply back but Hisoka's intense look made her hold back her tongue.

"Nothing, I will tell you later when you guys finish this phase."

"Sachi, why is Hisoka staring at you?" Killua asked, wondering what the older girl did this time.

"Don't worry. Hisoka loves glaring at others."

"If you say so." The silver boy looked at her as he shrugged off. He knew that she was hiding something.

* * *

After awhile, everyone arrived into to the Mt. Split-in-Half and there was a cliff.

Menchi instructed the competitors that under the cliff were the eagle spider's web. They often lay their eggs and leave them alone.

She asked them to take one egg as she demonstrated to the others.

The green haired jumped from the cliff and caught an egg. She waited for the updraft before falling further. The wind imported Menchi up the sky until she returned to the field.

Everyone was fascinated and Sachi's friends couldn't wait to try it themselves.

Before she continues with her explanation, Gon already jumped under the cliff. At the same time, the others have done the same thing.

"Sachi, you don't need to do it since you already passed." Menchi said before she was going to try it herself.

"But, this test looks even more fun. I envy them!" Sachi whined as the old geezer laughed at her comment.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are the young girl that Ging and Kite found?" Netero suddenly asked. "My, my, you have grown into such a lovely young lady." He complimented her. Sachi stared at him with a stoic face.

"Yes, I'm the little girl that you saw four years ago and please don't fool around, Chairman-san."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean and poor Mr. Beans."

"You know that preparing the Hunter Exam is a part of my job as well."

"If you say so, old man." Sachi remembered when he asked her to play the ball game with him when she was a kid.

She wasn't able to defeat him. If it weren't for Kite, she wouldn't have guessed that Netero was fooling with her.

When the participants returned on the field, Sachi watched her friends cook their eggs in the huge pot.

Buhara started to panic for the food that will be ruined if they overcooked. His reaction hinted to the others that they had to remove their eggs.

Menchi complained about how his reaction ruined the challenge between the competitors.

 _Darn it, if only I jumped before Menchi interrupted me!_

 _Man, everyone looks like they are having fun eating their share._

Suddenly, Killua approached Sachi.

"You can have a bit of mine. I mean you gave me your chocolate bar before." The silver haired handed over his share to her.

"Killua, you are the best!" Sachi almost cried like a puppy, hugging him.

 _I guess this brat still have his good sides._

"Baka! We're in public so stop embarrassing me." Killua shyly replied, removed himself from her suffocating embrace.

"Well, someone is being a nice boy." Leorio sang.

"Sachi, if you wanted to have a spider egg you could have just asked before we all jumped down." Kurapika told her, eating his share.

Then, Gon approached Sachi, whispering something in her ear.

"When you were unconscious, Kurapika piggybacked you."

 _I knew that Kurapika was a gentleman but I wouldn't have guessed that he will go that far to just help me out._

 _Gon, I'm so glad you told me that._

 _I really need to thank him._

 _I mean I wouldn't have been able to finish the first phase if it weren't from them._

The girl bent down to kiss Gon on his cheek. He blushed at her swift movement and he rubbed his cheek.

Sachi turned to Kurapika and looked up to him.

"Arigato, Kurapika... I'm sorry that I may have caused you trouble."

The blond was surprised as he didn't see that coming. He thought that he should stop doubting her and have some faith on her. He looked at her sincere eyes that expressed her gratitude.

"I just did what was right." Kurapika responded, extended a hand toward her. She gave him a handshake.

Now, it was official that they became friends. They both smiled at each other. It was a very overwhelming and sweet moment that happened between them. Leorio was smirking and was glad for them.

Gon was glad to have improved Sachi and Kurapika's relationship for the better. Killua, on the other side, thought that both could be so childish and a funny pair when they were arguing over something.

Things have started to amuse him and he didn't want anything to change right now. He completely forgot what he has done to his mother and Milluki. Somehow, seeing the four of them together made him feel at ease.

Gon shared his food with Todo, even thought he tricked Gon by stealing his egg at first.

He learned his lesson and admitted defeat this time. There were still people who didn't dare to jump under the cliff.

The others who succeeded returned on the plane. There were only 43 applicants remaining.

* * *

 **To Mr. Kohen: I'm glad that I'm still making you intrigued! :)**

 **To SlightlyYandereMelissa: Trust me, this is just the beginning... wait until she sees how Hisoka can be handsome when his hair is down. Her reaction will be even more priceless than before.**

 **A/N: I want to mention that college started for me but I will still _try_ to update during the weekend. Sometimes, I edit my story, so don't be surprised if you see a new scenario in the previous chapters. If I do, I will mention it so don't worry. It takes a lot of time and work to check up and proofread just a chapter. I appreciated all the comments, followers and favorites I received. It keeps me writing more and I try my best to not make it so cliché. If you have watched both of HXH versions of 1999 and 2011, I mixed a bit of the events. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone out there who reads my story. Sachi mentioned a lot of time Kite and Ging. The story behind it will be soon revealed and I can't wait to see how you guys will react. I hope that Hisoka wasn't too OOC. And finally, I gotta say this was the longest chapter I ever wrote! (5k+ words)**

 **Some feedback will be gladly appreciated. This time don't forget to mention who is your favorite character in HXH.**


	8. The Past x and x Illumi PART 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Hunter x Hunter made by Togashi Yoshihiro. I just own my OC.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains suicidal thoughts and torture contents.**

 ** _Italic= Inner Thoughts_**

* * *

 **CH.8 - The Past x and x Illumi PART 1**

The participants gathered inside of one of the airship's room. Then, the old man started to introduce himself to the others.

"I'm Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee,"

"I'm his secretary, Beans." The green small man announced.

"Originally, I did plan to make my appearance during the exam's final phase but I'm already here." He continued, observing the competitors. "I love this tension in the air." The old geezer commented as he grinned.

 _What tension? I'm only seeing Hisoka who's trying so hard to control himself from fighting you._

 _This dude could totally forget the things I have done to him if he sees a strong and worthy opponent._

The old man mentioned that he will stick around the place.

 _Is he seriously doing his job properly?_

 _I heard Killua yawning right next to me. I don't blame the kid._

 _And besides, no one wants to hear this boring speech._

"Our schedule is to arrive at our destination tomorrow at 8 AM. You'll find food waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest." Beans explained. "In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." He finally finished his instructions.

 _Finally, we get some freedom!_

 _I wonder what I should do..._

 _First, I would love to know more about my friends._

Netero and Beans left the room and the applicants started to zonk out on the floor.

"Gon! Sachi! Do you want to explore the ship?" Killua asked, looking eager for their answer.

"Sure, why not?" Gon replied as he putted his bag next to Kurapika's seat.

"Sorry, I will pass. I really need some rest." Sachi responded, noticing the gaze of the men that were checking her out.

Apparently, there were some folks who were still after the bounty. Others may have underestimated her just for a weak girl who could get easily deceived by people.

"What about Kurapika and Leorio?" Gon asked, waiting for their answer.

"I will pass..." Kurapika answered back, dozing off already.

"I will pass, too. I don't have the energy left for that. You two just go ahead." Leorio replied, sitting next to Kurapika.

Gon and Killua left them and Sachi was still standing, feeling slightly intimidated by the men's ogling. The girl sighed and didn't feel like dealing with them. She just wanted to get some rest.

"Ne, Kurapika! Leorio! If you don't mind, can I sit at the middle?"

Kurapika noticed the atmosphere and understood the situation. He glared back with his cat eyes, enough to tell them to stop or else they will have to face him first.

"Why?" Leorio asked, still clueless about the situation. Kurapika pushed his shoulder lightly and replied to just let her.

"Thanks." Sachi looked at Kurapika, giving him a sincere look.

The pinkette took her bag and was trying so hard to found her last chocolate bar. She was planning on sharing it with her friends but she couldn't found it.

 _Argh! Where did I put my chocolate bar? Wait! Don't tell me..._

"What are you trying to find?" Kurapika questioned as he was disturbed by the noise she was making.

"I'm searching for my chocolate bar."

"If I remember, Killua took it when he rummaged through your stuff. So forget about it." He responded, waving his hand.

"Kusogaki!" *****

 _I honestly wanted to bribe him with it but he took the chance to steal it from me when I was unconscious._

 _Oh well, that explains a lot, especially when he shared his spider egg._

Kurapika thought that her relationship with Killua was pretty much hilarious and heartwarming at the same time. Sachi was like the older sister and Killua was the troublemaker. He observed her behavior as she was still cursing on Killua. In fact, it really amused him.

"You could always go to the dining hall if you are hungry."

"No! I don't feel like walking anymore. I will stay and regain my energy back by sleeping." She replied, turning her head toward the older teen. "Leorio, I hope you're not the type who snores like a pig during your sleep."

"Seriously! Out of all the things you are telling me, you are worried about this!?" Leorio just realized that she insulted him for a pig. "Do I look like someone who snores like a pig? Seriously, me? ME!?" Leorio screeched back, pointing a finger at himself as if this was something out of the question.

"Quiet down, will you?" Kurapika murmured, half-asleep. No one heard him.

"Humph." Sachi rolled her eyes at Leorio. _Seriously, this guy has too much pride..._

Leorio thought that Sachi could sometimes act so childish despite her appearance.

"Sachi, you should act more like your age!"

"Listen up big buddy, you aren't going to tell me how I should behave! I decide for myself."

"Enough! This is really getting old! I don't want to see you two fighting." Kurapika finally snapped. "I was trying to sleep here but thanks to you two, I'm fully awake now." He signed in annoyance as they both stopped arguing.

"But Kurapika, she is the one who started it!" Leorio whined and Kurapika gave him the 'are-you-serious' look.

"You are supposedly the oldest here, Leorio." The blond throw back to his friend.

"Yeah, that's right!" Sachi teamed with Kurapika as she pointed a finger accusingly toward Leorio.

Kurapika being Kurapika knew where this was going, so he decided to change the subject before Leorio could retort back.

"I forgot to ask the Chairman about how many phases there are." The blond suddenly said.

Out of nowhere, Tonpa appeared and told them that it will be around five or six phases during the Hunter Exam.

"I haven't seen this girl around during the first phase..." Tonpa mentioned, already planning to crush this rookie.

"Oh really! And to think, there was a very handsome man with beautiful pink hair and golden eyes out there~" The girl sarcastically said in a sing-song tone with a neko face. Leorio and Kurapika looked at each other.

"Oh, that's true! Is he your twin brother?" The fat man questioned, still persisting with his plan.

"I think I now understand why she needed a disguise." Leorio murmured at Kurapika who nodded back.

"I think she is influenced by Killua." He noticed, thinking that it was sweet in a way.

"Look Tonpa-san, we want to have some rest right now. You got that?" Sachi gave him a death glare this time and soon he ran away from her.

"Looks like she didn't need our help." Leorio smiled.

Leorio was glad that she could manage things by herself despite the fact that they were fighting earlier. He was indeed proud of her. She wasn't like any of the girls he had met before.

The trio started to fall asleep. The time passed and Sachi felt warm. _Off to dreamland..._

* * *

Not far away, a little girl was running away from the man who destroyed her village.

"Ojou-chan, where do you think you are going?" He asked sarcastically, already in front of her.

The little girl stared at him with a ghastly look. Her arms and legs were shaking. Her face was covered by the blood of the people who tried to protect her. What could she do? A man like him was too far to handle. He was the one who set up the fire inside of the small village. The Nen user who killed her own father, her dear friend and the entire clan... _everyone_.

 _This is a nightmare...a dream...wake up, this is not real! WAKE UP!_

Sachi loathed herself for being so weak...unable to protect her loved ones.

 _WAKE UP! WAKE UP! W—WAKE UP...!_

Just awhile ago, everyone was _breathing_ and _alive_. Now, she was left all alone.

'Live...S—Sachi' were her father's last words.

This was real.

Everyone died.

She couldn't save anyone...

Expect for herself.

If only she had the power to avenge her clan...

The poor little girl was now left alone with nobody but herself, struggling for survival.

'Live...S—Sachi'

Again her repetitive father's last words echoed.

 _Live...? Don't leave me alone...please, I will be a good girl so please stay with me..._

 _I don't want to be alone..._

She trembled harder.

 _"If only you were strong...nobody would have suffered."_ An inner voice replied and the broken girl couldn't deny it.

Little Sachi knew that she couldn't do anything. The situation was getting very desperate.

She was going to die by that _monster_ in human disguise that destroyed her world...her _everything_.

Now, she only wished if she had apologized to her best friend before dying.

The other day, she broke his toy by accident and hid it under her bed. Her friend was searching for it and Sachi kept herself mute. She felt very guilty, knowing how her friend treasured it. She was planning on telling him the true, but now...

 _Just two words and I couldn't say it..._

 _Gomen, Aki. I'm an awful friend, aren't I?_

The pinkette knew that her friend died and that she will share the same fate very soon. Hot tears fell down on her cheeks and her body was paralyzed.

When the assassin was about to burn her with his ability, the little girl yelped in fearful anticipation. She closed her eyes tightly.

She felt the pain that burned her skin but nothing after. Unaware of the miracle that just occurred, she heard the _monster_ gasp. Shakily, Sachi slowly opened her eyes.

"That's impossible! What are you?" He asked, looking astonished. The man stopped the fire and observed how her burned skin recovered from his flames after a moment. It was a very disturbing scene to witness. Now, Sachi noticed what was just happening.

Her supposedly skinless palm regenerated in a monstrous fashion. Not only that, her whole skin recovered from the burning.

 _W—Why...? Why?_

The little girl couldn't believe what just happened.

Sachi was _willingly_ prepared to die...

Why was she still alive?

She was so sure that she was doomed.

 _WHY!?_

Indeed. Why was the world being so cruel to her?

 _I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!_

Endless tears were streaming down on her cheeks. Sachi sobbed, almost hyperventilating in panic.

 _I...I don't want to live in a world where everyone dear to me is dead._

She only wanted to join her father and Aki.

...Was it too much to ask?

Living in a world, where all the people she cared were gone was a very harsh reality to accept.

 _Living is hell._

 _Death...is my only way out from this nightmare._

 _So why can't I just die already?_

 _...Why?_

Was that her destiny? Her atonement for being weak?

Sachi wondered.

She felt limp and void of her own body. The _body_ that was a vessel for her soul. She almost didn't hear that merciless _monster_ talking.

"If I cannot kill you than I will sell you off in a laboratory." The murderer threatened her. "You will become a lab rat." He continued.

Her eyes were blank. The swift movement went unnoticed by the little girl: the assassin already gave her a neck chop.

The little girl fell down to the floor and heard his last words before passing out.

"A monster like you should be in a place like that." He smirked evilly at her.

 _Ah, this world is cruel..._

Sachi fainted.

* * *

When the little girl woke up, she found herself tied in a chair. She was locked in an empty room. Above the cellar, there was a window where some scientists were gazing at her.

Everything happened very quickly like it was a setup.

 _Where am I...?_

 _W-why are these people looking at me?_

Why was she dragged in such place? The last thing she remembered were the flames that were eating her village, but then again that _monster_ mentioned about a laboratory before she passed out.

 _Is it...for real?_

These cruel people actually wanted to experiment on a little girl.

 _I'm scared..._

They made a deal with the assassin and in return, he obtained a reward. Their purpose was to discover the regenerative power she possessed. At the end, she was turned into a guinea pig.

Days after days, they were tormenting her to gain information from her clan. They thought maybe a fact could give them a clue to solve the mystery behind her powers. They will do anything to just complete their research project.

 _Someone..._

They had removed her nails, her tooth and cut her hair. After a few instants, her horrible state was perfectly recovered which amazed the others. Thought, her hair was still in a mess.

 _Please..._

They even tried to burn and electrocute her to just see the results. The little girl screamed a lot to the point that she lost all hope to escape from this torture. She was looking down on the floor with such sorrowful eyes. Some scratches were all over her body, remaining there for a little while.

 _Kill me already._

Why did she receive such an _inhuman_ treatment? They treated her like she was a monster to the human race. Or even worse, a _treat_ to humanity.

 _How ironic_ , they were the _monsters_.

They were the _inhuman monsters_ incapable of mercy.

But then, the little girl wondered how she could have obtained such healing powers.

 _I won't die no matter what these monsters exploit me to,_

 _...This body is keeping me alive._

 _Death is not option for me._

It was almost like she was immortal. Then she realized.

'Live...S—Sachi'

Her father's last words.

Little Sachi remembered the potion that she drank a month ago. Her father's last request was to drink that potion.

 _It can't be..._

This potion might be the cause of her body developing these healing abilities.

 _No, it can't be..._

Why would her father create such a potion with the elders?

Whatever was the purpose, she remained _alive_ because of it.

 _...Father, why?_

She wondered now if the murderer of her clan was after the potion.

 _Is there something I didn't know?_

Now, she started doubting her village. She was sure that the Phar clan kept a dangerous secret from their brethren.

The elders knew...

 _Did father also know about that secret...?_

Was it the reason why they didn't allow anyone to go outside of the village?

Now, the little girl was very confused.

A part of her wanted to learn the true but at the same time she was scared of discovering it.

 _I'm no longer...a mortal being._

 _Does this not make me human?_

The thought of immortality was scary. Will she never be able to die like any normal human being?

The idea of living until the world comes to an end was very frightening to her.

 _I...I don't want that._

The outcome was worse than she had anticipated which scared her a lot.

 _I don't want to be left all alone—_

She was thinking too much to the point that she didn't pay attention of the explosion that caused the fog around the area.

A young man with long silver hair wearing a blue cap suddenly appeared, holding a weapon. Next to him, there was a man with messy, spiky, black hair and hazel brown eyes.

 _Huh...?_

"Ging, there is a little kid over there." Kite pointed over her direction.

"These shameless bastards! How could they do such a thing to a child?" The man called 'Ging' ran toward her, already untying her.

Sachi blinked her eyes.

 _Is he...going to save me?_

She didn't think that someone will come to her rescue.

Little Sachi was still unsure and couldn't let her guard down yet.

But there was still a _slight_ hope.

As soon as she was released from the tight rope, she took a step behind. Insecure as she was, the little girl found small rocks and threw them at the new intruders or perhaps her saviors?

"What are you doing? We just saved your life, you know." Kite said, covering his face with his arms.

"That little boy is just scared." Ging answered, already warmed up to the 'boy' as he remembered his own son.

"I'm not a...little boy," Sachi murmured low.

"Why did you say? I can't hear you." Ging teased. He held a hand next to his ear as if he was trying to provoke the kid.

"I'm a GIRL!" She snapped loudly.

"Now, that was loud!" Ging said with a proud smile.

"Besides, do you think a boy would have pink hair?" She continued on as the two agreed with her. Her pink hair reached her neck.

 _Now that I think about it, these bastards actually cut my beautiful long hair!_

"I'm glad that we made it in time to rescue you, little girl." Ging said in a sincere tone, ruffling her hair and making it look messier than it already was.

"Don't touch me, Ossan!" Sachi snarled. Ging only grinned back to her.

 _Huh? Why is he...why can't I help but feel safe around this man...?_

Ging then gave a reassuring, goofy smile.

The little girl looked widely at him, wondering why he was being so nice.

 _Don't be fooled, Sachi! He might be trying to deceive you with his acting skills!_

"We heard a rumor around the city and we wanted to check up." The man with silvered long hair added.

"Kite, why don't you babysit her for a while?"

"You must be kidding me." The man called 'Kite' sighed.

"I'm impressed that she survived. She surely is strongly-willed."

"I agree with you to that but she still remains a child. And we aren't mind readers."

Kite looked at the little girl and he held her shoulders as he kneeled down to reach her level. "It's alright, you don't need to worry anymore. You are in good hands." He reassured her in a heartfelt way.

Sudden _tears of joy_ were pouring down her cheeks as the little girl started weeping loudly. She cried because of many reasons, mostly because for the first time in her whole life, she felt like she truly _belonged_ to this world...

All doubts, insecurities and fear were erased. Her conscious mind was telling her to listen to these people who saved her life. Indeed, it was a _miracle_ that they appeared out of nowhere and rescued her.

"You are strong, kid." Kite said with a warm smile.

Her world that has been previously turned very obscure was now very _bright_.

* * *

When she woke up, Sachi could feel her dry tears blurring her eyes. She blinked and wiped her tears.

 _...I feel so sick and nostalgic at the same time._

 _Why do I still remember this?_

 _It happened four years ago, I should have long last forgotten about it._

Then, she finally noticed the two weights on both of her shoulders. Kurapika's head was resting on her right shoulder while Leorio on her left.

 _Oh great, I became the pillow for both of them._

First, she reached Leorio's face to remove his glasses.

 _Wow, he looks much younger without his glasses..._

 _He should totally wear contact lens if he wants to win over the ladies._

Carefully, Sachi tried to remove their heads from her shoulders. Her attempts were successful for Leorio, but not with Kurapika.

The girl moved a lot which caused Kurapika to fall down on her lap. He was still sleeping soundly and peacefully.

"Hey, Kurapika remove yourself from my lap. You're heavy!" She murmured, lightly poking on his cheek.

"Not now..." He murmured which shocked the girl.

 _Whoa!? Who would have thought that this guy talks in his sleep?_

 _He must be dreaming about something..._

 _Now that I look at his face, he really does look younger when he is relaxed._

 _No wonder. I mean he have such a pretty face after all._

 _Gosh, I'm getting jealous again._

Somehow, she managed to gently lift him off and placed him next to Leorio.

 _Man, Kurapika is such a heavy sleeper._

 _Now that I think about it, Kurapika frowns so much...this guy should really take it easy and try to enjoy his youth to the fullest while he can!_

 _I'm talking like an old granny now..._

 _Oh gosh—_

 _Kurapika must be very contagious!_

 _Oh well, I'm out of here._

Before she left the sleeping boys, she putted a blanket for both of them. She stared at them with such caring eyes.

 _I shouldn't have associate with you guys, really._

 _But I can't help it..._

 _If I were to lose—_

 _Wait..._

 _What I am saying?_

 _I shouldn't..._

 _I don't want you guys to be dear to me._

 _I still have to repay Kite for all things he taught me._

 _Besides, I wouldn't have been the person that I am right now if it weren't from him and Ging._

 _And if I were to care for someone..._

 _Darn it!_

 _Seeing you guys make me feel at ease._

 _Why are you doing this to me?_

The girl stopped thinking over that fact and turned to the other side to search for the kids.

* * *

 _Now, I will need to explore this ship. I wonder where Killua and Gon are._

 _Mmm... My stomach is growling._

 _I guess I will go get something to eat first before searching for them._

When she reached to the dinner hall, Killua and Gon were already there, drinking some orange juice.

"Hey! I didn't expect you guys to be here."

"Sachi! So you decided to join us. Did the blondie and the perverted old man bore you already?" Killua smirked.

Sachi looked at him, giving him the 'will-you-stop-this-already' face. She knew what he was _hinting_ on.

 _Seriously, do I look like one of these typical shoujo girls that is desperately looking for a relationship? Humph, rude brat._

 _Why do I have this feeling that he will use them to tease me more often than before?_

 _I can already guess that he knows more 'things' despite his age and then again, just one look from his nasty smirk confirms it._

"Not really, I was just hungry. I was planning to eat first before searching for you guys." Sachi replied, joining their table. "Gon, where did you get this bruise?" She asked, healing it right away nonetheless.

"Thanks for healing me!" Gon smiled like an angel.

"Well you see, we got scolded by the pilots." Killua honestly responded.

 _Typical Killua. I could already guess that he dragged Gon inside the pilot's room—_

Suddenly, a piercing _growl_ was heard and both of the boys heard it.

 _Gosh, darn you stomach! This is so embarrassing._

"It seems like somebody is hungry." Killua mentioned as Sachi nodded shyly.

Sachi ordered noodles. Killua and Gon were staring at her as she ate. They were very impressed at how she managed to eat three bowls right after another.

"Sachi, you have a huge appetite!" The black haired boy said with an awkward smile.

"You will get fat if you eat too much."

"Oh please, Killua. It had been two days since that I haven't eaten properly."

"Sachi, you mentioned before that you were going to tell me how you met my father and Kite."

 _Should I tell them the truth? They both are just young kids and besides it won't cause any harm if I tell them._

"I was trapped inside of a laboratory and they both saved me from it."

"What were you doing inside of that laboratory?" Gon asked her.

"You see... I was getting tortured inside. But don't worry, everything was fine after Ging and Kite Onii-san saved me from them."

Gon had a gloomy expression, feeling bad for even asking this. He didn't expect that a girl like Sachi went through a lot. On the other hand, Killua gave her an empathetic look and turned his head.

 _I think I said too much and I hope this ends quickly..._

"Why are there people after you?" Killua questioned this time.

"From what I have learned, some of them from the laboratory were still after me. They made up this bounty to make their job much easier on finding me."

"Sachi, what I meant was...what was the reason or thing that these people were really after?" He precised his question.

"Killua... I'm sorry. I just can't tell you right now." The girl looked down at the floor, avoiding eye-contact.

"I see where this is going... I won't force you to tell us now."

"...This isn't something to tell. Just leave it like this, Killua."

Gon looked at both of his friends worriedly. He really wanted to soothe the tension that was surrounding them. He thought that these two were great friends.

"I will bring Kurapika and Leorio with me so we could all play something together." Sachi suddenly suggested.

Killua knew she was just trying to run away from them.

 _This is for the better. I just don't want them to ask more questions._

* * *

On her way, she saw the man called Gittarackur who had head pins pierced to his face. Sachi decided to hide herself behind the plants. She used Zetsu to hide her presence.

The girl witnessed something she never expected. Gittarackur removed the pins and his face shape was slowly shifting to reveal his true identity. It was really a creepy sight to behold.

Nevertheless, he was a very handsome man with long jet black hair. The young adult had an emotionless expression.

Then, he suddenly turned his head like a dummy toward Sachi's direction.

"Who is there? Show yourself." He ordered, already prepared to throw his pins.

 _Shit..._

Sachi revealed herself and managed to dodge his attack. One of his pin had managed to graze her cheek, but her injury healed automatically.

"You are the girl that Hisoka mentioned."

 _Oh...OH!_

"You know that perverted clown!? Don't tell me you were the one who was calling him the whole time!?"

 _If he was really the one who called Hisoka twice..._

 _Oh—Is this for REAL!?_

 _I still can't believe that someone like Hisoka...can have a best friend._

 _...but then again, that ridiculous ringtone from back then was no joke._

Out of nowhere, Sachi remembered the lyrics from the ringtone,

'~He's my best friend, best of all best friends~'

 _Oh my god, I can't believe it..._

 _Oh shit, I think I'm going to explode..._

 _Hahaha...I can't...Ha-ha...Pfft..._

Illumi looked at her with a stoic face, wondering why she burst out laughing when she was supposed to fear for her life. Her giggles were starting to irk him.

"I'm sorry, I just saw remembered something... By the way, how did befriend a crazy psychopath like Hisoka?"

In reply, Illumi sent an icy glare at her.

 _This guy is seriously giving me the chills! To make it more worse, he looks like a living doll!_

And his gaze was intensifying in no time.

 _Ah, this is really creepy._

And intensifying...

 _Shit, I might have really angered him... Nice one, Sachi._

 _Is he mad because I insulted his friend? I don't think he is the type person who gets aggressive when someone offends his friends._

 _Nah, that sounds disturbing. Being protective over...Hisoka._

 _YIKES! Scratch that, that's just so wrong in many ways!_

Unaware of it, Sachi was now shivering because of her own _disturbing_ thoughts.

And still, Illumi kept his poker face.

 _Argh, I can't read him at all!_

 _This is even worse than reading Kurapika._

"What do you want from Killu?"

 _Huh...Killu?_

"You mean Killua, right...? What is your relation with him?"

"I'm his older brother."

 _Hold on the phone... THIS GUY IS KILLUA'S BIG BROTHER!?_

 _Wow, they don't even look alike in the slightest!_

"If you intend on seeking revenge over my little brother, I will murder you." Illumi continued.

 _Whoa!? Wait a minute; we aren't on the same page, big bro! Let me explain this!_

 _And what is this about revenge?_

"Look pal, I don't intend to harm such a sweet kid like him. Besides if I were you, I would have been careful."

"Killu isn't as sweet as you think. Have you never heard about the Zoldyck family? We are all destined to become assassins." Killua's big brother said.

 _Zoldyck family? Assassins? Wow, give me a break! That's too much information to catch on!_

"Killu have the potential to become an excellent assassin. And you are a treat to him." Illumi explained. Sachi felt the sudden _bloodlust_ when he mentioned her being a possible 'treat' to his little brother.

 _Potential to become an assassin? Killua?_

 _...I think I get the picture._

 _This must be what Killua was hiding the whole time._

"Did Killua run away from home? Aren't you sure that your family didn't mistreat him?"

"I have no time to entertain your assumptions. It's simple, leave Killu alone."

 _This guy...! Who are you to decide for Killua!?_

"Sure. Whatever you say, Onii-san." She replied mockingly.

At that, another pin was thrown at her and of course, Sachi dodged it accurately.

That didn't stop Illumi from throwing more of his pins.

"Hey, will you stop throwing your annoying pins!? We are being recorded." She said as she motioned to the hidden cameras.

Illumi stopped. Indeed, the young girl was right: there were some cameras surveying the place. If he were to kill her now, he will get disqualified from the Hunter Exam.

"I don't know why you are wearing a disguise but now you are unmasked."

The man was still indifferent to Sachi's comeback which annoyed her to no end for some reasons.

In fact, her statement haven't effecting him at all. The Hunter Exam Committee already knew that Illumi Zoldyck entered this year's 287th exam. In other words, Chairman Netero himself, and even the examiners knew about him.

 _Now that I think about it, Killua mentioned before that he had a pig-looking brother._

 _But this guy looks very thin to have the privilege of such a nickname._

 _It must be one of his other siblings..._

 _And that disguise must be for..._

By that time she was about to ask something, Illumi already vanished.

 _How did he do that? I can't sense him anymore..._

 _This guy must be a helluva strong fighter._

 _I better don't take him lightly the next time we will cross each other._

 _I can smell big trouble awaiting us...Killua might not know that this bastard is here to take him back._

She signed. _Poor, Killua. He must have it rough with his family issues._

 _Oh well, I better keep a keen eye from now._

* * *

 ***Kusogaki means 'shitty brat' in the Japanese literature.**

 **A/N: First of all, I need to mention that I edited the previous chapters. Since I haven't updated this story for almost three weeks, you guys might not remember what previously happened. I suggest you to re-read it if you have the time. Also, this chapter is going to have two parts...I originally planned on uploading it together but it was too long. And Part two will come soon. I wrote like 9k+ words for the small arc when they are in the airship. And I draw a new fanart about Male! Sachi and Kurapika together on DeviantArt (AmutoX) so check it out.**

 **So what do you guys think about Sachi's past? I'm planning to write more about it in progression. I just hope that everyone was in character, especially that scene with Illumi. It was pretty much hilarious, I think? Do you think that the progression is going very fast or not? (Precisely the relationship between Sachi and the others)**


	9. Conflict x and x Netero PART 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Hunter x Hunter made by Togashi Yoshihiro. I just own my OC.**

 _ **Italic= Inner Thoughts**_

* * *

 **CH.9 – Conflict x and x Netero PART 2**

As Sachi continued her path to the hall, she heard Leorio screaming.

Sachi saw Menchi slapping Leorio's face. The female examiner was only covered with a pink towel. On the other side, Kurapika didn't receive any abuse from Menchi's wrath. Unlike Leorio who was severely bruised, Kurapika was unscathed.

"That's what you get for sneaking inside of my room, you filthy dog! You sure do have some guts to enter my room when you were fully aware that I was taking a bath!" Menchi yelled at him, releasing her strong death grip and went away.

"Look, my handsome face is ruined." Leorio said grumpily as he looked at his reflection on the window.

"I don't think it looks that much different..." Kurapika replied with such an insensitive bluntness that made Sachi unable to contain a small snicker. They both were still unaware of Sachi being here.

"How dare you!?" Leorio roared at the blond. "Why? How come you didn't get anything!?"

"YOU WERE WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME, DAMMIT!" He whined. It was very frustrating for Leorio. The world was being unfair to him for some reasons...

"...My appearance...maybe?" Kurapika pondered, stroking his chin in wonder. He looked very faultless and innocent here.

That was the last _straw_ for Sachi.

 _Did I hit my head or did Kurapika really indirectly imply that he's cute?_

 _Pfft...I don't think I can't hold it—_

They both heard her and turned to see Sachi who was now crying of laughter.

"Sachi, you were there the whole time." Kurapika spoke. His inquiry sounded more like a statement.

"Y...yes...pfft." The girl managed to reply, shacking from her cackles. She wiped the hot tears that came out from the good laugh. She took a huge breath and exhaled it to calm down.

"Listen, Sachi! That shameless bastard _—_ "

Kurapika interrupted Leorio. "Leorio was trying to peep at Menchi-san while she was bathing." Kurapika explained immediately.

"Why you bastard _—"_

"It still doesn't change the fact that you were still with _Leorio_ , Kurapika." Sachi teased.

"HA, that's right!" Leorio exclaimed but then realized the implication later. "Oi, why do you make it sound like he was only my partner in crime!?"

"Which makes you two...a bunch of perverts?" Sachi smirked evilly, putting her hand on her hip.

"I wouldn't take part of such a disgraceful act, Sachi." Kurapika said in defense.

"Sure! Why would you?" The girl suggested. At that, the blond flushed slightly.

"I was only trying to stop Leorio, you know. However, I ended up getting dragged in this situation because of Leorio's stupidity..." He clarified. Kurapika turned his head to the other side, unable to look straight at her eyes.

"HUH!? STUPIDITY—?"

Sachi ignored the screeching that Leorio uttered. She decided it was _enough_ for today.

"Anyway, I was searching for you guys. I thought we could play a card game together with Killua and Gon. They are on the dining hall." The girl changed the subject.

"That sounds fun." Kurapika responded in kind, finally looking at her.

"HEY _—"_

They already were walking toward the dining hall.

"DON'T YOU TWO IGNORE ME!" Leorio shouted as he followed them.

* * *

"You're late, Sachi!" Killua exclaimed as he saw the trio enter the diner room. Gon throw an apologetic smile to Sachi, fully aware of what was coming next.

"You sure took your sweet time!" The silver haired boy started. "What were you doing? A simple task like this one should have taken less than a minute, you slowpoke! We were about to leave _—_ "

"Yeah, yeah..." Sachi said in an absent-mind manner. She wasn't _really_ listening at all.

 _Mm..._

 _Should I tell him about his brother?_

 _...I think I shouldn't tell him yet,_

 _It might freak him out._

 _And I don't want things to change between Killua._

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"...Huh?"

"You weren't listening at all!" The silver haired boy growled.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" The pinkette scratched her head, feeling a bit guilty.

Killua signed in defeat; he didn't feel like throwing a tantrum anymore. For _now_ , he will let it slide.

"Sachi, we were going to play something with everyone, right!?" Gon reminded her light-heartedly as he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, that's right!" Sachi replied eagerly. "Let's play card games!"

Out of nowhere, Sachi throw a deck of cards on the table.

"How about we play the trick-taking game?" Leorio then suggested but everyone was confused excluding Sachi.

"Let's play it in the simple way, Leorio."

"Which is?" Kurapika insisted on.

"We are going to play a game in which you can accuse someone to be a liar." The girl started.

"Liar?" Everyone repeated, excluding Leorio.

"Yep, just lemme explain! First of all, I will distribute the cards to each of us...everyone should have ten." Sachi explained. "By turn, you will have to draw a card from your pack and place it on the table. You will have to place one that follows the card's rankings which is from Ace to King. And if you don't have the card that follows the next rank, you will have to proceed by lying without getting caught or else you will have to take on the pile that everyone made."

"Oh and the jokers don't count, I already removed them..." She added as an afterthought.

"So, did you guys understand?" The girl then asked after she had finished explaining the instructions of the game.

Gon couldn't handle all the instructions and his head was already exploding due to the not-slow explanation. Killua told him to just follow the others as they played and he will eventually get the gist of it. Gon agreed.

"Are you guys ready?" Sachi asked once again.

Everyone nodded.

"Double Ace." The girl started.

"Double Two"

"Triplet three."

"One four."

"One five."

A few minutes passed and it was Leorio's turn.

"Leorio, you are lying." Kurapika said.

"God, darn it! How did you know that?"

"Your face shows everything, Ossan... Even a fool or better a blind person would have guessed it spot on." Killua replied for the blond.

"What did you say, you little brat!?" He yelled at the silver haired boy.

"He is just saying that you're being too obvious to the others." Sachi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Me? Obvious? And me who thought that you already warmed up to me, Sachi!"

"Look, I'm not being a _tsundere_ like Killua is."

"Excuse me... At least, I'm not in a denial unlike somebody here!" Killua retorted.

Sachi knew that he was referring to that time when she avoided his question.

"Are you still mad, Killua?"

"No, I'm not!" The silver haired boy denied.

"Killua..." Gon looked at his friend worriedly.

"Then why are screaming?"

"I'm not screaming!"

"What happened between you two?" Leorio asked with concern.

"Nothing _—"_

Killua cut off Sachi from replying. "Nothing!? Ever since I asked that question, you haven't been acting like the same. What are you really hiding from us?"

"What question?" Leorio looked very confused now.

 _This brat...!_

"Killua, you are going too far. Everyone have their own secrets to keep for themselves." Kurapika defended Sachi. He wanted to relieve the tense atmosphere between these two, but it ended up having the opposite effect.

"Even if it was a bounty over her head?" Killua slipped out, making both Kurapika and Leorio widen their eyes at Sachi. They weren't aware that something was threatening her life until now.

 _BOY, YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!_

"Why didn't you tell us that, Sachi?" Kurapika asked seriously. That was definitively something that she shouldn't have hide from them at all.

"Is the assassin who killed your entire clan still after you, Sachi?" Leorio asked next. The tall man remembered what she had said when they were running on the marathon.

"You can't just bring up things like this, idiot!" Kurapika scolded at Leorio for being insensitive. Leorio gave a short apology.

The blond noted that the tension worsened. Especially with Killua.

Said silver haired boy suddenly stood up and ran away from them.

"Killua!" Gon called out for his friend.

* * *

 _'_ An assassin...killed her entire clan?'

Killua felt his stomach drop. For some reasons, he felt very horrible. The boy couldn't help but think that his family might have been the cause of the annihilation. He didn't realize that his hands were on a tight fist, shaking hard.

The next moment, he knew that all he wanted was to disappear from this place. And that's what he did exactly.

He ran and ran with no destination in mind.

Nowhere to go.

He was...afraid.

Afraid of what exactly?

Rejection? Maybe so.

He didn't want Sachi to hate him.

Even after having run away from this hell pit called 'home', the curse of being a Zoldyck never ceased to haunt him. Even outside of it, he never found peace it seemed.

Being a Zoldyck also meant running into victims that are seeking for bloody revenge.

Getting rid of these kinds of people was also a part of the job as well. If it's not him doing the deed then it's his family who will.

 _"You are born to be an assassin."_ Killua could suddenly hear the voice of his older brother speak to him in his dilemma. _"Just a reminder, you don't need friends. Even if you make one, you would only betray them."_

'That's not true...'

 _"And even if you didn't betray your friend, they would betray you. And one day, you will kill that friend."_ The voice still lingered in his head and remained deaf to the boy's plea.

'THAT'S NOT TRUE!'

That was the breaking point for Killua.

He doesn't want that to happen.

He just wanted to be friends with Sachi and Gon.

Not this.

If he only he could protect them from harm's way...from his own family.

If he were _that_ strong, his brother's words wouldn't have got him.

At the end, Killua was afraid no matter how much he tried to deny it.

'I thought that I could have been friends with Gon and Sachi...'

He suddenly stopped running.

'I was so wrong.'

* * *

At present, Sachi was chasing after Killua despite still not having explained her circumstances to Leorio and Kurapika.

Of course, they were still looking for answers from her...Especially Leorio. He couldn't just stop talking at all.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Sachi! Tell us what's happening!?"

"Why is there a bounty over your head?"

"And why did that little brat leave?"

And why this and that, yadda yadda yadda.

"...What was that for"-cough, cough- "you bastard!?" The tall man was literally gasping. Just now, Kurapika had elbowed him on the stomach.

Nevertheless, the blond gave a look to Sachi and she could tell that he was urging her to go chase after Killua.

The look on Gon's face must have also convinced her. Somehow, Sachi had the feeling that Gon knew what the problem was and believed that she was the only one who could solve it with Killua.

Even Leorio.

"Shouldn't you look after the brat, Sachi?" He finally asked later with a sincere look. And by golly, that elbow he received from Kurapika must have reorganized his thoughts.

Sachi needed to go.

And that's exactly what she did.

Besides, she felt herself the need to look after the silver haired boy. She was very grateful for having such reliable friends.

She will answer their questions later. But first, the girl needed to fix everything with Killua.

Killua's voice echoed in her mind. _"At least, I'm not in a denial unlike somebody here!"_

 _I 'm not in a denial._

 _This isn't just something I could tell to anyone..._

 _You might think that I'm running from my past._

 _But really, I'm already through it._

She then recalled the way Killua reacted when Leorio mentioned the annihilation of her clan. Now that she thought about it, Killua's big brother told her that the boy came from a family of assassins.

That must be it. The word 'assassin' must have triggered horrible thoughts from the boy...or even worse, a huge misunderstanding.

 _Rather than me..._

 _Aren't you the one who is in a denial, Killua?_

When she turned to the next hallway, she spotted the boy sitting on a bench all alone. He must have been really lost on his own thoughts since he didn't feel Sachi approaching him or even sit next to him.

"Hey, Killua..."

...

"Hello? Earth to Killua?"

...

Sachi waved her hand in front of the boy's face, but there was still no reaction. She then proceeded by pinching his cheeks.

That made the boy yelps in surprise. He was now aware of her presence. The pinkette removed her hands from his face.

"You are acting weird..." Sachi spoke, but Killua didn't reply. He looked very alarmed, though.

Still, she continued on with her one-sided conversation. Until her patience became a lost cause, Sachi finally snapped.

"Hey! Talk to me, will ya!?"

"Leave me alone." Killua muttered his voice barely audible to the girl.

"Talk to me!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" The boy snapped this time. He then stood up and ran away in a godly speed before she could even properly react to his sudden outburst.

 _Little brat, you think you can escape from me!?_

Somehow, Sachi managed to catch up with him. The girl was already behind the boy which made his eyes widen widely. He surely didn't expect to see Sachi catch up to him already so soon. Killua did always wonder on how much her abilities were to an extent, but he found it very hard to ask her now after _that_ happened.

The boy still persisted yet Sachi gave no tired reaction from the long run.

"Leave me alone, Sachi! Can't you see that I want to have some time for myself!?" Killua finally spoke while maintaining the chase.

"As soon as Leorio mentioned the word 'assassin', you've been acting odd. Spit it out already and tell me what makes you so anxious!" Sachi said, straight to the point.

Killua abruptly stopped running which almost made the girl stumble over him.

"I'm not obligated to reply to your question since you wouldn't answer mine." He argued.

He got a point, really. However, Sachi felt it was something he needed to get off his chest for good.

 _What are you scared of, Killua?_

 _Is it bad that it makes you so alone?_

 _It's true that I don't know anything about you..._

The pinkette kneeled to reach his level and pinched his cheeks once again. This time, the boy had wide eyes. He was always astonished of the actions this girl could pull out but this time she was being so random.

 _Wow, I'm concerned now over the same brat who pissed me off just two second ago._

Sachi grimaced at herself.

 _Honestly, I just can't leave him alone._

 _After all the things we have been through together._

"No matter what you are hiding from me, it will not make want me to leave you. You are still Killua to me...my friend." She told him sincerely. "If you're lost, I'll give you a free punch so you wouldn't wanna lose your way out there. And yeah, I give a hell of a punch... So you better don't get emo on me, Killua!" Sachi finished with a warm smile.

"I'm not emo!" Killua scowled as he slapped her hands away from his face. Then, the silver haired boy turned his head to the other side, his bangs hiding his eyes. He didn't feel the smile that was now curling on his lips but he was aware of the warmth that was now lingering on his chest.

That _person_ reassured him with the words he longed for the most while successfully ruining the moment. Wondrously, he could no longer feel the tension that had previously there.

All at once, Gon and the others came to them. They were all worried sick.

"Killua! Sachi! Are you both alright?" Gon asked eagerly, happy to notice that that tension was gone between these two.

"We're fine. I'm sorry that we made you guys worry, but this little troublemaker didn't want to knock off easily with his chasing game." Sachi replied. Killua shot her the 'what-do-you-think-that-I-am' look.

Kurapika and Leorio seemed relieved. They both were glad that everything turned out just fine. It seemed that Sachi settled something important with Killua. Aware of it or not, these two really cared for each others.

"Alright, I got the message. Since everyone gathered here to just search for me, I will return with you guys."

"That's the spirit!" Leorio said with enthusiasm as he gave Killua a pat on the head.

Killua slapped his hand away like with Sachi. He glared at Leorio with the 'don't-treat-me-like-a-kid' look.

"Sachi, I was wondering if you told the Chairman about that bounty of yours. Maybe, he could do something about it." Kurapika suggested to her out of nowhere.

"Well, you see... Netero-san has already forbidden the Blacklist and Bounty Hunters to take that job or else he'd remove their license if they disobey the rules." Sachi explained, scratching her head. Now, she was up for some good explanation. "Thought, there are still some weak idiots who are still after me for the bounty. They really think they could win the reward. How pathetic. "

Kurapika didn't understand how Sachi could be careless sometimes. She shouldn't underestimate her foes or eventually she might receive a stab on the back someday, the blond thought. The girl should be more on her guard. Well for now, that explained why these men were strangely gazing at her.

Speaking of the devil itself, Chairman Netero appeared next to Sachi as if he was a ghost haunting her. The old geezer must have given her quite the scare because she was now lying down on the floor.

"I heard someone say my name." Netero said as if he didn't startle her at all.

"Old man, don't freak me out like that!" Sachi shrieked. She then stood up, giving the old man an accusing irritated look. Netero only stroked his beard.

 _The old man is plotting something._

 _I bet he is planning on fooling with us._

Indeed, he was. His eyes had that _dangerous_ gleam that plainly told that he had just found something to relieve his boredom. Questionably according to the pinkette, Netero just _happened_ to overhear their conversation.

 _My guts feeling is telling me to run away before he even start challenging us._

And that's what she did; Sachi ran into a fatal speed as if she teleported. At that, Leorio made a face while Kurapika looked mildly impressed at what had just occurred.

After looking at each other in agreement, the two went after the girl. There were still questions that were unanswered. And they just couldn't leave Sachi alone after learning that there was a bounty over her head.

And thus, Killua and Gon were now left all alone with Chairman Netero to their fate.

* * *

 _Gomen! Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio!_

 _I will always remember that you guys fought bravely._

Sachi thought as she mentally faked pitiful tears.

 _Why I am making it sound like they went off to a war, you ask me?_

 _...The old geezer will surely crush their determination, the poor souls!_

"Sachi, wait up will you...!" She heard suddenly Leorio's voice shout behind her.

Said girl stopped and turned her head to see Leorio and next to him, was Kurapika.

She wasn't going to lie, Sachi was surprised that they managed to survive from the _front lines_.

"...I honestly thought you guys were good as done."

"Do you really hate our company that much?" Kurapika mocked her with a sly smile.

Sachi would never have thought that she will see the day where Kurapika will act like the supposedly youngster he was. Or disturbingly, him resorting to teasing with her. Whichever it was, it made the girl almost gasp in awe but she ended up asking him the following question.

"Are you sure that the old man didn't make you drink anything weird?"

At that point, Leorio burst out laughing.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika was now looked at them in an unfazed confusion.

"You usually don't tease me." She answered with a straight face.

When the blond realized the implication, he looked a bit flustered by his own actions. Kurapika turned his head, avoiding the dumb looks he received from his two friends.

"...I can have a sense of humor sometimes, you know."

Sachi smiled at that.

* * *

When Sachi 'teleported', Netero could only grin at the way she left as if she was running for her dear life. Both Killua and Gon were indeed victims for Netero's ploy.

At first, he challenged them to play a mere children game. The old geezer even added that if they won against him, they would receive the Hunters Licenses with no question.

It was really a simple game, _really_. They just had to snatch the ball from the old man. But the problem was the old man, himself.

The old geezer could tell that these two kids had a great potential to become Hunters. They _almost_ had him for a moment but Netero didn't allow this to happen.

That was when Killua realized that they would never be able to beat the old man at his own game even after a thousand year. The old man was fooling around which irritated the silver haired boy to no end.

Killua decided to give up in the middle of the game and left Gon alone with Netero for good. He was fueled with rage to the point that when two men bumped into him without apologizing, he had immediately killed them bare-handed.

At his kill, his cheek was covered with a slight drop of blood. He wiped the blood off his face. When he went back to their rest room, he spotted Sachi sleeping next to Kurapika, leaning her head on the blonds' shoulder. And there was also Leorio, next to them.

Killua didn't understand why but a strange feeling was overwhelming him when he saw the image of these two, sleeping peacefully together. Thought, he knew that he didn't like that feeling yet he brushed it off. Sneaky like a cat, he invited himself to use Sachi's lap as a pillow. The little boy was very tired after all.

"Welcome back..." Sachi murmured softly, still half-asleep.

Killua heard her words and he smiled. He really didn't want Sachi to hate him. It was the first time that he met such a weird bunch of people like Sachi and Gon.

He even told Gon that he was considered to be the elite of the Zoldyck family. And Gon was only happy to learn something new from his friend. It really did surprise Killua in many ways. He thought that the boy would react the same way as the others. But no, Gon was different.

Meanwhile, Gon had managed to make Netero use both of his arms and legs to protect the ball. He was proud to accomplish this task even thought it wasn't the purpose of the game.

Netero left Gon alone, sleeping in the training room. He covered him with his green jacket before he went away.

The old man called the pilot to make sure that everything was alright. He then asked him to slow down with the flight.

Netero found the little boy very amusing. He thought that some of the applicants of this year's Hunter Exam were very interesting.

And thus, the applicants were about to reach soon to their new destination. The Third Phase of the Hunter Exam was about to begin.

* * *

 **To Mr. Kohen : What I actually meant was that PART 1 and 2 combined together is around 9K+ words. Thank you for sharing your thoughts and I hope that this part answered your question. :)**

 **A/N: As I promised, here is PART 2. I hope you guys aren't confused, this is PART 2 from the small arc in the airship. If you haven't realized yet, the beginning of the chapter really happened on the HXH 1999 version though I added more parts with Sachi and edited a bit. So what do you think of the bond between Sachi and Killua? Can you see the similarities between these two?**

 **I'm pretty sure that you guys are confused about the main pairing. If you want to know more, you will just have to look forward to my updates! So who do you think she will end up with? Did this chapter make you laugh? Or overload you with cuteness? :3  
**

 **And finally, please leave a review and I might consider updating faster. This is the only thing I ask for.**


	10. Majority x and x Teamwork Part 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Hunter x Hunter that is made by Togashi Yoshihiro. I just own my OC.**

 _ **Italics : Inner Thoughts**_

* * *

 **CH.10 - Majority x and x Teamwork Part 1**

The participants finally arrived at the Trick Tower. Then, Beans explained to the competitors that they had seventy two hours to get down from the building.

Sachi could already tell that the option of climbing down from the tower was considered suicidal.

On the way, a man claimed that only a top-class rock climber like him could do it. At the end, he was caught by a very dangerous beast.

"Guys, I think that climbing is a very bad idea..." Leorio nervously announced the obvious, holding tightly to his suitcase.

"Sure." Sachi replied sarcastically, which made the kids laugh at her cold attitude toward Leorio.

On the other side, Kurapika analyzed the field and proposed to his friends to look for a secret path.

Lippo, the current examiner, was secretly watching the applicants through his cameras. He couldn't wait to see how they will make it through his challenge.

The number of people was decreasing by the time they already found an exit. Kurapika have noticed it by the time and mentioned to his folks.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Sachi!" Gon shouted out loud, waving his hand to them.

"What did you guys find?" The Kurta boy asked the boys.

"We found a hidden door, but..." Gon announced as he pushed the secret door and a new hideaway appeared.

"They could only be used once and only one person could go through it." Killua continued it.

"Not only that, but they are also four other doors not far from another." The other boy mentioned as he pointed out his discovery.

"Maybe this is a trap."

"Kurapika, we already have seen the other options. We can't climb down and neither captures these flying creatures."

Leorio stared at Sachi in awe, thinking that she was crazy to even bother herself with these wild beasts. He was petrified of them after what he just witnessed earlier with the climber.

"I guess this is the only way out there." Kurapika sighed in defeat, agreeing with her.

"Alright! I guess this is goodbye." Gon said cheerfully.

"Why do you make it sound like it would be the last time that we will see each other?"

"There is a possibility that we are going to be separated." Kurapika explained to Sachi.

 _You think so..._

 _I'm pretty sure we will run into each other._

Then, Gon started to count until three and everyone jumped down into to their appointed hidden door.

The room was dark to the point that they needed a flashlight to see their way.

Sachi heard someone growling in pain and in a second, the light opened.

The girl shot the 'who-was-right' look to Kurapika. He thought that she was just messing with him. And thus, the Kurta boy decided to ignore her evil smirk.

"That was short." Kurapika commented.

"Indeed, it was." Leorio agreed with him.

In reality, everyone was glad to be together again and they thought that company was much better than being by themselves.

At the time, Sachi was analyzing the room, trying to find something intriguing.

"Guys, look at these instructions over there." Sachi pointed as everyone stood up.

"The five of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal." Gon read the sign.

There were five stopwatches under the table. Everyone took one and wore them around their wrist.

"This is so perfect! We are all gathered together." Sachi confirmed excitedly as soon everyone felt the same way.

"I feel like this test was made for us." Kurapika announced as everyone agreed with him.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the intercom.

"Hello everyone! My name is Lippo... I'm the prison warden here as well the Third Phase examiner." The man stated.

"I have prepared multiple routes through this tower. And you guys have chosen the path of majority rule."

"If you wish to clear this phase, you will have to cooperate with each others. One selfish behavior could ruin the entire group. "

"The five of you could start this phase since you are all gathered." Lippo finished the speech.

* * *

"This is going to be a piece of cake!"

"They say that being too much excited could ruin your own anticipation." Kurapika quoted as if he had taught her a lesson.

"Yeah, yeah... I get it Mr. Encyclopedia." She murmured in a low tone. Sachi was lucky enough that Kurapika didn't hear her criticism or else they will have started a new fight.

Just now, Leorio was smirking and turning his head to the other side. The old teen was whistling like he hasn't done anything wrong.

 _Seriously, what was this all about?_

 _Ugh... Males are so complicated and hard to understand._

"Guys, we are losing time. Let's get going." Killua mentioned.

They reached in front of the door that has just appeared a second ago. They pressed the button on their watch to answer the question.

 _ **Do you wish to continue?**_

 _ **0 for Yes and X for No**_

 **0 - 5 X - 0**

They moved forward and stopped after spotting two doors. This time, they had two options.

 _ **Which way do you want to go?**_

 _ **0 for the right and X to the left**_

 **0 - 3 X - 2**

"Who picked the right side!? Normally, people will have chosen the left one." Leorio shouted furiously.

"Leorio, the studies have proven that when people get lost or stuck at the forks, they unconsciously tend to go the left." Kurapika explained to him.

"There he goes again." Sachi murmured, closing her eyes while putting a hand on her forehead.

"That's true! I heard about it." Killua commented.

"Will you guys just answer the darn question?" Leorio asked impatiently.

"Right!" Kurapika, Sachi and Killua announced in unison.

"I guess we are simply-minded... Right, Gon?" He sighed, looking at the kid.

Gon thought about how he was the same level as Leorio. He signed in disappointment.

 _This place makes me feel like I'm inside of an RPG game._

 _I bet that Ging would have loved it in there._

They continued their path and very soon they stopped over a dead end.

* * *

Everyone spotted a tournament field in the middle of the room. On other side of the field, there were some prisoners standing.

Lippo released their handcuffs after pressing a button.

"We're hired to test you, applicants." The first stated, revealing himself.

"You must fight the five of us here."

"This man looks tough." Gon said.

"This is why I wanted to go to the left side." Leorio complained, looking at Kurapika.

"The left side could have been more difficult." The blonde proclaimed to defend himself.

 _Oh dear..._

"This fight is one-on-one! You can only fight for once and pick up your turns. The only way to pass this test is to obtain three or more victories. Also, you can fight in any way you want, but there will be no draw. When one side admits defeat, then the other side is deemed as the winner. And finally, you will have to decide to take on the challenge or not by voting. If yes, you press the circle. If not, you press the X." The muscular man explained the rules.

"Again, with this voting process! Isn't it obvious that we will choose the circle button to pass this test? These people are just wasting our time." Leorio quibbled.

"Leorio, you better don't rage this man." Sachi advised him.

"Ossan, didn't you notice the glance he just gave you now?" Killua added.

Leorio started to regret to even open his mouth: he understood what both Killua and Sachi were implying.

 **0 - 5 X – 0**

Everyone was staring into each others, waiting to see who will go first.

 _Are they all scared of macho man?_

 _I don't think Killua is..._

Kurapika had his usual stoic face compare to Leorio who was afraid of the man. Gon looked forward for the challenge.

 _This kid really takes after his father._

 _I guess I have no choice but to volunteer._

"Alright, I will be the one who will challenge you, Ossan."

"Are you sure, Ojou-san?" He asked, already trying to intimate her.

"I'm very positive!"

"Are you sure, Sachi?" Leorio queried a bit worried for her.

"Don't worry, Leorio. She was the one who saved Gon and you back then with Hisoka. So, I guess that she could handle this match." Kurapika announced, smiling at the girl.

 _..._

 _Dude, you don't mind throwing me in there?_

 _Is this what you are trying to imply here with that smile of yours._

"You're really something, Sachi!" Leorio praised her.

"Well, it was all thanks to my sensei who taught me." She smiled at the compliment.

* * *

Sachi arrived at the field. The muscular man smirked at her, looking down at the girl.

"I choose to have a death match. I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"I'm glad that you aren't going to underestimate me."

"Sachi, are you insane? This guy will tear you apart!" Leorio screamed out.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She assured him with a gentle smile.

She turned her head back to her opponent, remaining serious this time.

"By the way, what should I call you, Ossan?"

"My name is Bendot."

"Well...Nice to meet you!"

Everyone looked at them in awe: the criminal and Sachi was having a casual conversation here.

"Hey, Sachi! You're not here to meet this guy, but to fight him." Leorio yelled as a reminder.

 _I wonder if I should use Nen to fight him._

 _Kite Onii-san will get mad if I did._

 _Wait, I'm sure a prank will do the trick._

Sachi was searching for something in her bag.

 _Let see... Where did I put this magic cube again? There is it._

"Okay, let's start now." The man declared in anticipation to torture her.

Before he even makes a move, Sachi threw the cube next to her feet. Basically, the cube that weighted a hundred of tonnes crushed the ground.

"Oh my god, what the hell just happened?" Leorio screeched. He couldn't see well since the rubix's cube emitted a fog which was hiding the view.

Killua whistled and Gon didn't get what just happened.

"This wasn't just a toy." The Kurta boy remarked in shock. He wondered how she carried this magic cube along the way to the point that his curiosity killed the cat.

 _I guess that macho man wasn't scared of it._

 _He's really tough like Gon said earlier._

 _Well then, let's see if he knows about Nen. If not, I won't play an unfair match with him._

"Ojou-san, are you finished?"

This time, Sachi needed to focus on him. Bendot ran straight ahead, preparing his fist for a punch.

Sachi didn't dodge his very fast attack: she received his punch. The pinkette spit the blood over her opponent's face, removing the gore under her mouth. The girl almost fell down from the field, but she was able to stabilize herself.

 _This wasn't a very strong punch._

 _That could only mean that he doesn't know anything about Nen._

"Sachi!" Her friends shouted her name, excluding Killua.

"Are you alright?" Gon shrieked in concern.

"Don't worry, Gon! I'm fine!" She responded, preparing herself for the next move.

Killua was staring at Sachi with the 'I-can't-believe-that-you-weren't-able-to-dodge-this' face.

 _Dammit, Killua!_

 _Why does he always pick on me?_

 _Am I a bad person?_

"I thought you would be more amusing, but I was so wrong." Bendot mocked her.

"You sure have the nerves to hit a girl's face." She giggled, knowing what will happen next.

Her bruise healed, which astonished the criminal. With a fatal speed, the girl was already behind Bendot's back. She gave him a very strong punch to his back, which made the man fall unconsciously on the floor.

"I'm playing fair here. Aren't I, Bendot-san?" She whispered, kneeling down to her foot. Sachi was searching for her white handkerchief and in process she placed it on top of Bendot's face.

"You can rest in peace now, Ossan!" Sachi said as she was praying for him.

Killua was laughing hysterically at her gesture. The three others wondered now if this guy was really dead or not.

Lippo was laughing so hard. Now, he wondered if she did use Nen.

The only thing he assumed was that this girl was a joke. And thus, Sachi won the match earning them a point.

As soon as she returned to her friends, they were congratulating her.

"Sachi, you were fooling around. Weren't you?"

"Maybe yes or maybe no."

"That was one KO punch you give there." Kurapika implied.

"And to think that I was trying so hard to be gentle as possible."

"You call that gentle when you managed to knock out the poor guy." Leorio interrupted as he was still in shock by what he witnessed.

Leorio thought that he shouldn't anger Sachi or else he will receive one of her strong punch that will knock the hell out of him.

"It seems that you can heal yourself as well." The blonde noticed as she nodded.

 _How did he even manage to analyze the fight from far away?_

 _This guy really does have sharp eyes._

* * *

"Who will go next?" Killua asked.

"I will go next!" the spiky-haired boy shouted with excitement.

"Are you sure?"

"You worry too much, old man. Besides, the next competitor doesn't look strong." Killua stated as he looked at the thin man who was reaching the tournament field.

"How many times, do I have to tell you? I'm not an old man!" He screeched at the kid but Killua ignored him. Then, the old teen turned his head to Gon.

"Gon, you shouldn't let your guard down."He suggested the kid.

"Gon, you should leave your bag here. This guy looks like a robber so be careful." Sachi examined as Gon took her advice.

"Sachi, seriously?" Killua looked at her.

"It's called women's instinct. You got that, Killua!?"

Just now, Kurapika and Leorio were chortling behind their hands.

Gon has reached the field and the thin man proposed to play a game. He showed him a small candle and a long one.

They both had to light up the candle at the same time. And the one whose candle goes out will be the loser. Basically, Gon had to choose between the two candles.

If he chooses the long one, then everyone should press the circle. If he chooses the small one, then everyone should press the X button.

He shouted out loud to them which one he should pick up.

 _Gon, you can be sometimes so dense._

 _Don't you know that your opponent can hear you out?_

 _Ugh! I just can't get mad at this kid._

 _I mean just look at him._

He was just standing there, waiting innocently for an answer.

"Hey you, don't you dare use your dirty tricks on Gon!" Leorio blustered, assuming that there was perhaps a trap.

"So you do have a brain, Leorio?" Kurapika asserted as he received his death glare.

"Will you two stop this and act mature?" Sachi imposed, stopping them before they would start a fight.

"Gon, we trust you! Choose by your own instinct."

"Alright! Then I choose the long candle."

"The long candle you said." He smirked, knowing what will happen in the process.

"Because a longer candle will burn for a longer time." Gon clarified as his friends started to doubt their choice of having him handle the situation.

 _For the Love of God, don't tell him the reason._

At the end, Gon's candle started to melt faster and they didn't expect this. Then, Gon outsmarted his opponent when he ran faster toward him to blow his candle _._

 _Hmm... Don't judge a book by its cover!_

Gon won the match and returned to his friend. They earned another point and the group just needed to have another one to win the bet.

"Gon! I knew that you could do it." Killua cheered as he was high fiving him.

Leorio patted his head and both of Sachi and Kurapika smiled at the kid.

* * *

The next opponent looked like _Frankenstein_ with a blue skin. His face was distorted due to many unsuccessful plastic surgeries and also he had 19 hearts tattooed over his chest.

"I'm next. Who dares to challenge me?" Majitani questioned them as he show-off his muscles.

"I will be next."

"Are you sure about that, Kurapika? This guy looks like a serial killer."

"You worry too much, Leorio. Kurapika is a smart-ass and can go through it." Sachi informed him as Kurapika glanced at her.

 _Let see how it feels to be thrown in there, Kurapika._

Just now Kurapika showed a smug face to Sachi before leaving his friends and went to the tournament field.

 _Is it me or he seems so confident?_

 _That is something new..._

The man explained about his tattoos over his chest. There were the number of children, women and men that he had killed over the time. Majitani was glad that he would be able to add Kurapika to his collection.

"This guy will really beat the crap out of Kurapika." Leorio rambled.

Kurapika didn't give a shit about his speech and just wanted to get over it.

"Are you finished?" The blond coldly responded.

"Acting cool, I see." Sachi muttered.

 _Frankenstein looks so harmless._

 _No wonder that Kurapika isn't afraid of him._

"You're not allowed to use your weapon." Majitani demanded, trying to intimidate him by any means.

Kurapika didn't show any sign of fear. He removed his bag and his tabard.

 _You really think that will make him afraid you._

 _This guy is really messing around the wrong pal._

 _He seriously needs to work better than that._

"You don't need to worry!" Gon said, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Leorio questioned him.

"Because when I look at him, I don't get chills." He continued as Killua was surprised at his answer.

"Gon's right. And besides, he doesn't seem like someone who has guts to even kill a bug." Killua reassured them, putting his arms behind his head.

When the match started, the blue man jumped very high. He aimed a punch toward Kurapika's direction. The Kurta boy was able to dodge his attack very easily.

Majitani made a hole in the floor with his punch. He turned to his back and decided to scare his victim with the tattoo of a spider.

" This guy is a part of the Phantom Troupe!" Leorio blabbered, pointing at his tattoo.

...

 _Didn't Kurapika said that his clan was murdered by the Phantom troupe?_

 _Maybe this guy is faking it. I don't know anymore._

 _I could already feel that something bad will happen..._

Then, Kurapika lifted the blue man with one arm.

 _Whoa..._

 _Who will ever think that a slim guy like him will be able to hold back this man's height?_

 _And me who thought that he was just clever._

 _I was so wrong!_

He punched the man straightly on his face and after he remained unconscious. The blue man mentioned before that he will surrender, but Kurapika ignored him.

This was the first time that Sachi saw Kurapika mad in such way. Killua whistled and the others remained mute.

"Consider this a warning... First, a real Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third, never mention the Troupe again. If you do, I'll personally kill you." Kurapika warned, glaring at his opponent with his scarlet eyes.

 _OH - MY - GOD!_

 _Kurapika's eyes... have turned into scarlet._

 _His eyes... looks like the one of a demon._

Kurapika didn't act like himself as if he was possessed.

 _What am I saying?_

 _This is still the Kurapika that I knew. Right?_

* * *

The blond boy returned to his group. He looked furious and at the same time very anxious.

"Is it safe for us to be near you?" Leorio asked as he interrupted Sachi's thoughts.

"Leorio, you are being rude to him!"

"Sachi, just leave him. I don't blame him if he is scared of me, right now." Kurapika gloomily responded.

"But!?"

"I knew that this tattoo was fake, but my anger took over my body."

"To be honest... When a see a spider, my personality changes and I enter a frenzy."

He was walking, trying to find a spot alone.

"This could only mean that the rage in me remains as strong as ever. I suppose that I should be happy about it." Kurapika finished, sitting down on the floor.

"We should keep Kurapika away from the spiders."Gon murmured to his friends.

"Definitely." Leorio agreed, crossing his arms.

"You guys are really helping here." Sachi murmured, facepalming at them.

 _Seeing him like that reminded me of my harsh days._

 _I don't like that..._

Killua remained mute and he was just witnessing the scenario. His eyes were following Sachi, wondering what she will do next.

 _It just so weird to see him like that._

 _..._

Sachi didn't notice that her whole body was shivering when he returned. It took her a few moment to realize her state.

 _Why am I shaking so hard?_

 _Am I afraid of his scarlet eyes?_

 _Or just being silly?_

 _Seriously, the one who need comfort the most is Kurapika right now._

Sachi slapped her cheeks, getting ready to check up on him. The pinkette really didn't like seeing Kurapika in this bad shape. Now that she considered him as a friend, she wanted to help him out from his misery. Sachi thought that consoling him will be the brilliant idea.

She immediately walked toward the Kurta boy, kneeling in front of him. She touched his cheeks with both of her hands. Her swift movement made the blond stare back into her eyes by reflex.

 _His eyes... are still scarlet._

 _Sachi make up your mind!  
_

 _You didn't come here to be scared, but to console the poor guy._

Sachi sighed and close her eyes. Kurapika could feel her hands shaking under his cheeks.

He wondered if she was scared of his scarlet eyes. The Kurta boy really hoped that it wasn't the cause of her shivers. He decided to avoid gazing at the girl.

Sachi composed herself and looked back at Kurapika with confidence.

"Kurapika... you are not alone. I promised you that we will all pass this phase together. Alright!" The girl cheered him up.

"Sachi, don't make promises that you can't keep." Killua interrupted.

 _Will you shut up!_

 _..._

 _Relax, Sachi._

 _This brat want to gain attention._

"Yean, that right! Just listen to her." Leorio added.

Kurapika listened to her without looking back. He remembered what happen between Killua and her, the other day. Maybe she was trying to console him like she was doing with Killua?

He noticed that he made his friends worried sick. Sachi didn't look like she really cared for others but in reality she really did. Of course, Kurapika knew about it by the time he spent with her.

She was showing tenderness physically instead verbally. He knew, in fact, that she wasn't someone who tends to say something directly. It was her own way to express her emotions to the others.

 _Sachi could be nice when she want to be..._ He thought, secretly smiling.

"Thanks... Will you do me a favor?" Kurapika removed her hands gently.

The blonde truly enjoyed her caress and the words he heard from her. Regardless of it, he wasn't in the mood.

"Will you let me have my own space?" The Kurta boy asked politely as possible.

...

"Sure..." She mumbled, alerted by her actions. Sachi stepped back and a tint of pink appeared on her face.

 _Gosh, this is so embarrassing!_

 _Why did I put myself into this situation?_

Killua was musing about the journey he had been through with Sachi. While looking at the girl, he observed at how she was a very kind person. He remembered the time when she was taking care of him throughout the Hunter Exam. She sounded like the older sister watching over her younger brother. Even if there weren't related, he really liked it this sibling bonding that was building up between them.

Killua wished that everything remain the same.

 _I wonder if Sachi will act the same , if she learns that I used to be an assassin._

 _Will she hate me?_

Sachi's voice echoed in his mind. _" You are still Killua to me ...my friend. If you're lost, I'll give you a free punch so you wouldn't want wanna lose your way out there. And yeah, I give a hell of a punch... So you better don't get emo on me,Killua."_

At this, the little boy smiled sadly.

 _If only that could be true._

On the other hand, Leorio was smirking at Sachi. Gon was observing Killua who decided to join Leorio as well. He thought that teasing Sachi will make him forget about his deep thoughts from earlier.

 _There they go again with a dirty smirk._

The strawberry haired wanted to deal with Leorio's stupidity but he was too tall for her to the point that she cannot reach him.

 _Dammit!_

 _Why do you have to be so tall?_

 _Forget about him..._

 _And that little scamp!_

 _He's smirking like it was a game._

 _That's it! I'm so done with ya, Killua._

Sachi stood up and walked toward Killua, which surprised him. Before he could talk, she poked his forehead very strongly which made him almost fell down on the ground.

"Why did you do that for?" Killua grumbled, touching his sore forehead.

"Let just say, someone needed to teach you how to behave in a proper manners."

"I don't want to hear you lecturing me!"

"No, I'm not! You are acting way behind your own age."

"I see... someone is being shy here." He smirked again which pissed off the girl.

 _This is so wrong._

 _A kid like him shouldn't be smirking like this._

 _Who taught him this?_

"Killua! You better wipe that smirk off your face!"

Gon as _pure_ as he was tried to comprehend the situation. On the other hand, Leorio was sniggering at them behind his back.

Sachi scowled at Killua who still had a smirk plastered on his face. The pinkette pinched the boy's cheeks and he did the same.

This was the last _straw_ for Kurapika. He couldn't handle anymore his giggles. Their small quarrel made him chuckled out loud.

"I swear, you two never know how to stop." He laughed which made everyone look at him.

Sachi and Killua were staring at the blond boy astonishingly, letting off the hook.

 _Is Kurapika laughing at us?_

 _Oh great, I became the butt of a joke._

Sachi shot the 'I'm-watching-over-you' look to Killua. The little boy shivered and tried so hard to avoid her glance despite being in a small place.

Her gesture made the Kurta boy chuckled again.

Gon was checking up on Killua, trying to see if he was alright.

"Kurapika, are you alright now?" She inquired, waiting for an answer.

He nodded. His bangs were hiding his eyes and a grin appeared on his face.

 _At least, Kurapika seems relieved._

Sachi grinned at herself.

 _I'm glad that he is back with us._

* * *

 **To Caliope07: Since you are the only one who answers my question, I will just say that Killua and Sachi share a unique relationship. Think about how she is portrayed in this story. XD  
**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for my late updates but college is really taking over my time. Thanks for all the new followers, favorites and viewers that read my story. As you see, I removed Tonpa from the team when they in the Trick Tower. Don't worry , I knew he was a very important element in the story for the next phase. I will explain later on how he manages to pass this test...There was a bit of change and not everything occurred the same way in the anime.  
**

 **Also, I want to mention that I will draw more fanarts and will post them in DeviantArt. So check it out.**

 **What did you think of Sachi and Bendot match? Was it funny? Did you like how she was analyzing her opponent? Sachi and Killua really do pick on each other which I found it cute in a way. Also, I want to hear out your thoughts about Kurapika and Sachi. Do you like the relationship that I'm building up so far? Please guys, I really want to hear out your opinion.**

 **Some feedback will be gladly appreciated. XD**


End file.
